


Turn

by gypsy_banshee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsy_banshee/pseuds/gypsy_banshee
Summary: "Hey David if u see smth shaggy  don't freak out its Max he'll stay at our place for a month or so feel free to kick him!!”David lives in a quiet small town, works in a small flower shop, and nothing in his life presages any changes and turnes. Not in the form of new customers and neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings

_"Hey David if u c smth shaggy in the hall don't freak out its Max he'll stay at our place for a month or so feel free to kick him!!”_

 

David got this message from Nikki in the morning. Still, he didn't realize that the gloomy guy  in their hall  was, well,  Max. Perhaps, that was because David never considered someone hanging around in their hall. Not the most convenient place. Not the cleanest for sure. Even Nikki never sat on the stairs there. 

 

The man was sitting with his earbuds on, scrolling on the phone. David coughed, trying to get his attention - the man was blocking his way. The man looked at David, and David flinched internally. His look was calm and lazy but David sensed feeble presence of something aggressive in there. He never got along with these people.

"Excuse me, may I pass?.."

The man waited for a few seconds, watching David and finally moved aside. David chirped, “Thank you!” and went to his apartment. He unlocked the door and looked over his shoulder: the man was back on his phone, his face hidden with messy black hair. It was only then that David remembered Nikki's text.

 

David was cooking dinner and unwittingly kept on coming back to Max in his thoughts. The very thought that he'd have to ask him to let him pass or anything equal in the nearest months was unsettling. David calmed himself with Nikki's words that he was in here only temporally. Not that it was _really_ calming. No, it had nothing to do with Max's looks or his slightly  wornclothes. But Max was Neil and Nikki's friend. David liked his neighbors, but they were kind of troublemakers and weren't good at picking the right company. David was a friendly person, he didn't tolerate any conflicts or fights. Only his neighbor's duty and crying Nikki made him try to put in place Nurf, his neighbors' friends' friend. “He was just going to stay for a night,” Nikki sobbed, while confused Neil was rubbing a bruise under his eye. David got a cut on the palm – and two friends. They got along well, although David was about seven years older and had different interests and hobbies.

 

For now David couldn't afford another place. But this apartment house was quite nice. Plus, it was not far from  the flower shop he was currently working at. David liked the view from the kitchen window, and his room was small yet cozy. And when Neil and Nikki didn't shelter questionable lodgers, he had someone to treat some cocoa. David wanted it to stay this way.

 

David bumped into Max the very next day. This time, he was holding in his hand something that looked very much like a joint. David sighed. Neil and Nikki were into this stuff, but he managed to keep them from using it that open in public places. Their hall was one, in David's opinion.

“Good evening! Excuse me, may I..”

Max barely looked at him and moved aside.

David was about to walk away, but stopped. That won't do.

“Ehm, Max.. Are you Max?”

The guy looked at him. “Yes,” he answered not right away, and David was surprised with how low and husky his voice was.

“Nice to meet you, I'm David! Nikki and Neil might have told you about me...” David stumbled over Max's unblinking eyes. “Max, you probably  don't know, but we do not smoke in here.”

Max waited for several seconds and asked, “Why?”

David was getting nervous. “Because it's a living house and not everybody likes the smell of cigarette smoke??” He sounded unsure. Max's scoffed, and David blushed. Max was smoking definitely _not_   a cigarette.

Max looked away and replied shortly, “Right.”

 

Later that day David got a message from Nikki. _“David 4give Max he's a dumbass! he won't do this again I promise!”_

 

It felt as if Max was staying at his place, not at Nikki's. He was short, David could even call him small, but he took enough space, always making David to ask him to move aside. David couldn't understand why he was spending so much time in the hall. Eventually he got used to the gloomy man in the hoodie sitting on the stairs in the hall near his apartment. David noticed that Max was pale despite his natural appearance as if he was tired or didn't get enough sleep. He was about Nikki's age, but had something very mature in his eyes  so David was uncomfortable every time he asked him not to smoke.

 

 

In a couple of weeks David met the trio in block. Nikki called him out.

“Hey, David! How's it goin', garden man?”

Max gave her a puzzled look, and Nikki explained, “David works at a flower shop.”

Nikki obviously thought it was nice and cute. She cupped her face with her hands. Neil smirked, and David smiled awkawardly.

“Yes, I do. The camp was closed, and...”

Max looked at him, quirking his eyebrow, and David explained, “I used to work as a counselor at a summer camp.”

Max's expression was unreadable. For David, it looked like he was trying not to laugh. He suddenly wanted to be out of this job interview. He said, “Well, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to go. I have to be at the shop in half an hour... Nice to see you all!”

“Say hi to the cacti from me!” Nikki waved him cheerfully.

 

David went downstairs  and heard quiet laughter behind his back. He was sure – they were laughing at him. Well, it wasn't surprising. A man of thirty years, living in a rental apartment, a flower shop assistant and a former counselor. Must be really funny.

 

All day David was trying to get away from bad thoughts. He loved his ordinary life filled with small beautiful events. He liked his job. Usually he didn't mind if someone saw him as ridiculous or weird. But that day he started to suspect that he may spent the rest of his life being ridiculous and weird on his own. Who would join such a party, anyway?

David always found something useful to do, even with not so many customers in the shop. To keep himself busy, he set to decoration of a flower basket and didn't notice it was  closing time already.

The door bell rang. “We are open!” David said loudly, still occupied with the basket. 

“Good to hear.”

David turned. There was a tall blond man in a dark coat. He looked around and pulled gloves from his hands. He looked at David and smiled, and he not just smiled - he smiled _at David_ and did it in the most charming way possible. David put the basket aside.

“Good evening, I'm sorry, I was a little bit busy and didn't notice, I.. Can I help you?”

The man looked at him, and David suddenly felt as one of the bouquets in the shop.

The man answered, “I'm looking for a present, a houseplant or something like that. Easy care.”

David thoughtfully tapped a finger on his lips, trying to ignore the way the man's eyes followed the gesture.

David brightened, “We have really nice succulents, but," he stopped, feeling slight panic, “but they won't be available untlil Thursday. I'm sorry, I can check on them, but..”

 

_Why didn't he order them earlier???_

 

“Hey,” the man came closer and touched his arm carefully, “no need for worry. It's just a present for a colleague. Quite the annoying one, to be honest.”

David looked at the man's hand on his arm. He felt slight aroma of perfume. David didn't use any but he knew instantly that this one was going to become his favorite. The man put away his hand, smiling. David felt the blood run to his face. God, he's such a fool. Well done, David. You're drooling over an attractive customer, VERY professional.

 

“Thursday, right?” Then man looked at the badge on David's chest. “Well, I'll come by on Thursday, then, David.”

“O-okay,” David tried to finish the conversation without stutter but failed, mentally kicking himself.

The man nodded and took a card from the counter, turning it in his fingers.

“I'm Daniel, by the way. See you!” Daniel smiled and walked out of the shop.

 

David blinked and shook his head, trying to come back to his senses. What a childish way to react to such things! Yes the man... _Daniel_ was polite and friendly and didn't mind him stuttering and being awkward and he smiled 

_and his smile_

_and his eyes_

_and his everything_ _looked like maybe MAYBE something good was about to happen to David?_ _finally_

 

 

David looked at his own reflection in the mirror and groaned. His face was flaming, hair was untidy and he had a smudge on his forehead. He wiped it with the back of his hand.

 

Daniel said he would come by. Of course, he would come  for a plant, not for _David_ , but  David couldn't help but think, imagine, dream. That was just the way he was. Nobody for a long time, well, never looked at him the way Daniel did. No one paid attention to his name. No one like Daniel for sure.

 

David closed the shop and went home, looking at puddles under his feet and smiling to himself. “You're an idiot, David. A handsome stranger smiled at you. That's all!” David was berating himself for his schoolgirl dreams – and was clinging onto them desparately. It was just...in the morning he was depressed, he was upset. Now he got a chance. It was a really wonderful coincidence. A beautiful one. The one that had to be fateful. Who knows, maybe his favorite movies weren't lying, after all? May be there is a love at the first sight? Maybe Daniel won't return, and David was just making everything up, but he decided he could let himself dream at least for one single night.

 

 

David paid no attention to his surroundings. He went upstairs and almost bumped into Max who was sitting there.

“Oh, hi, Max! Would you mind giving me the way?”

Max looked at him and moved aside. David  wasn't bothered about his stare, his ashtray and smoking. He couldn't keep from smiling. He felt stupid, dumb even, but for once he didn't care.

David  didn't notice  Max glancing at him  while he was unlocking the door.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feel it's going to be kinda slow?? Just the way I like it, huh.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates & parties

 In a few days David got rid of his dreams and thoughts. At least, that's what he told himself to do. He realized that he might just get bored at his work – pleasant, but monotonous one. He just has to make his life more eventful so he wouldn't be swept off his feet by handsome strangers. David was thinking about it while he was combing his hair in front of the tiny mirror in his apartment. It was Thursday. He put on a new green shirt just because he wanted to. As well as he just so happened decided to buy it the day before.

 

David jumped on the spot all every time he heard the door bell rang. He served the customers, cleaned the shelves, washed vases, reminding himself that there's no need to go and check on Daniel's order. Perfectly packed one. The day was almost over, but David calmed himself with a thought that the last time Daniel came round quite late. This time he walked into the shop late, too.

David was at the counter that instant. “Good afternoon! I mean, evening. Your order is ready.”

Daniel smiled ( _God, what for_ ) and nodded, walking to the counter. David took the plant from the individual shelf which he decided to use for this case. He tried to distract himself with a song on the radio but he still felt Daniel's intent gaze with his skin. David caught the tinge of the familiar perfume. This time Daniel was in plain jeans and a jacket and it made him closer to David, not so... unreachable.

 

David gave him the plant and the receipt, smiling politely. _Politely, David._

 “Here you are! All the information about watering and handling is in the brochure but I can assure you it's the most unpretentious plant among the most beautiful ones... Drainage is in the set, but you can always buy some in our shop.”

Daniel nodded, giving the purchase a quick glance, and looked at David.

“Thanks, David,” he leaned on the counter. David could see stubble on his chin and dark spots in his gray eyes. “Look, there's an exhibition this weekend in the gallery on Mapel Road. Something about changing of seasons. The friend of mine is one who sets it all, so...”

David dug his fingers in the counter.

“So  would you like to make me a company?”

“Oh, gosh, Daniel, I'll be glad to!” David understood that he sounded rapturous to say the least, but he was way too happy to hide his emotions. “But I'll better say it now: I don't understand art that well.”

“Me neither. We can be amateurs together. If we get too  bored, we can have a coffee in some other place, right?”

Daniel smiled and winked. "See you, then."

 

Daniel handed him an invitation ticket and left. David looked outside through the glass walls of the shop. Slight drizzle looked like stardust in the light of the street lamps. David unclenched his fingers from the counter and felt that he's grinning so hard it hurt his cheekbones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

David had checked the information in the invitation a few times. He also put on and put off one and the same outfit a few times and scolded himself for this silly behavior.

 

When he was leaving the apartment, their floor was already full of life. Nikki had warned him about the party - one of her friends' birthday which, of course, they decided to celebrate in here. Sometimes David  felt as if he lived in the campus.

“Hey, David! Wanna drop in?” Neil,  already tipsy, was holding on Nikki and Max's shoulders.

“Thank you, Neil, but I'm afraid, I can't. I  already have plans for tonight,” David was glad he wasn't lying this time and didn't have to make up some excuses to hide in his apartment. He had a sad experience: one time he couldn't get rid of the girl with hair of acid color and next time Neil's friend, Preston, was knocking on his door all night trying to invite him to some rehearsals.

“Plans? You?!” Neil was clearly surprised. Nikki poked David's nose.

“What plans, party-man?”

“It's not a party, Nikki. He... I'm invited to the exhibition, “David answered her, ignoring Max's intent look. “Well, and to have a coffee.”

“Wait... So it's a date?!” Neil sobered.

“Wow! Wow!” Nikki grabbed David's hand. “He"? Who is he?”

“Nikki, I don't want to... We've just met and...” David blushed. He didn't even have any details to talk about.

“Who invited who? Of course, he invited you, right? Hey, David! Come on, spill the beans!”

David excused himself and hurried downstairs. He didn't want to be late. He heard Nikki's exclamations about  friends sharing secrets with each other. David smiled. Maybe later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

David looked around the exhibition hall, feeling a bit anxious. The visitors were walking around, talking  to each other, taking glasses with drinks from aperitif tables. He heard snaps of cameras and laughter, mirror walls reflected the light from chandeliers, making the place even brighter. David made a deep breath. He was always nervous in such places.

 

“You look great.”

David turned and saw Daniel, who was holding a glass of wine in his hand. _He_ looked great for sure. In 'Great Gatsby' meaning.

“Hi!” David didn't hide his joy and excitement. “Who, me? I mean,  you look great, too.”

David couldn't get how on earth can someone be that impeccably casual in just jeans and a shirt. David wanted to stretch his arm and to toucn Daniel, just to make sure he's real.

As if reading his mind, Daniel gently took David by the elbow.

“Come on, I want introduce you to someone.”

David strained when he saw a group of people near one of installations. They looked at him curiously. Daniel put an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey everybody, this is David!”

“Hi, David, I'm Gwen. Nice to meet you.” The dark haired woman smiled at him. “Daniel told us about you.”

“Nice to meet you, too!” David answered, wondering what  Daniel could possibly tell his friends about him.

“Oh yeah, he did tell.” Another woman with hair bun came closer. She was smiling, and her smile was very similar to Daniel's, but there was something unpleasant in it. “I'm Jen. Daniel was right, you are a cutie pie.”

“Jennifer.”

Daniel's voice carried some warning. Jen scoffed, and Gwen asked David, “David, Daniel said you work at the flower shop, right?”

“Yeah,” David smiled. He felt uneasy with all the attention, and Daniel's hand on his shoulder didn't help at all. But he decided to be open. “I worked at a summer  camp before.”

Jen laughed, and Gwen elbowed her to make her stop.

"That's great! If you like nature, I think you'd love this project. It's dedicated to the change of seasons.”

They walked around the gallery. Gwen showed them the items, talking about their artists. David earnestly tried to listen to her but failed. He was nervous because of Jen's snickers and  Daniel's accidental touches. Everything was too overwhelming for him. 

 

After a few exhibits Daniel said, “I don't know about you guys, but I'm thirsty. I'll go grab some drinks, sparkle wine would do, right?”

“I... I don't drink alcohol,” David said immediately.

Daniel looked surprised. “Even wine?”

“No-no, sorry, I...”

“That's okay,” Daniel put a hand on his shoulder, “There's water and juice in here.”

When Daniel left for drinks, David decided finally to pay attention to Gwen's words. She was nice to him and she looked really proud of this exhibition. He can compliment her on some works, after all. He looked around and noticed  a nice picture of mountains that reminded him of Sleepy Peak camps where he worked before. 

“I really like this photo over there,” he said.

“Oh...” Gwen looked confused. “That's... thats' just a calendar, I've no idea why it wasn't removed before the exhibition started.”

David was about to apologize and answer, ignoring Jen's giggles and his own anxiety, when Daniel returned with glasses in his hands. David took his, but his hands were shaking, and the juice from the glass spilled all over his shirt.

“Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, I'll go find the restroom, don't mind me!”

He almost ran to the WC sign without looking at Daniel and others.

 

He closed the door of the cubicle and turned on a faucet. He tried to wipe off the stain on his shirt with paper towel. The juice was almost indistinguishable on the dark cloth, but it didn't change the fact that he's just acted as an awkward fool. He rinsed his face, trying to calm down. It's been a while since he visited public events, and he never was the fan of them, but he has to compose himself. 

 

The door in the cubicle next to his opened, and he heard familiar voices.

“Men's are always free.”

"I don't wanna stay in that line!"

It was Gwen and Jen. David sighed, putting the palm to his forehead. Nice timing. 

“This guy is really something!”

“Jen, come on. He's just nervous.”

“I know, right?! He's SO clumsy. Daniel was right. And cute, I must admit... Where does he find them? He's definitely got a talent for this.”

“Jen, stop it. It's nasty.”

“Well, excuse me.” There was a sound of zip. “Well, maybe he won't throw away _this_ sweetie. And maybe," she sounded conspiratorial, “He'll invite us, too, you know? When they...”

“Jen!”

Gwen left the cubicle, and Jen followed her.

 

David looked in the mirror in front of him without actually seeing his own reflection. It was like getting a cold shower. The things he's just heard dumbfounded him. He felt terribly out of place now. Daniel already thinks he's clumsy ( well, he is, he's just demonstrated that), his friends see him as an entertainment or something... And it looks like everyone gets it apart from him. He wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. He didn't want to look deeper in what he just heard – his stomach twisted, signaling about another wave of panic. He needed to get outside, get some fresh air and better go home. 

 

 

David got out of the restroom and went straight to the exit across the crowded hall. He hoped no one would look for him – he couldn't bear another interaction without a breakdown.

“David?”

It was Gwen. She was standing near the exit. She had that sympathetic look in her eyes, and David wished he could teleport to the other hemisphere. He managed to smile at her. 

“Oh, Gwen! How lucky that I've got you here. I have to go to the shop. The alarm went off, and I have to check if everything is fine. Please, say sorry to Daniel and Jen for me. And thanks for the excursion, it was amazing!”

Gwen frowned but answered, “Sure, David. I'll say this to them. I hope everything is okay in the shop. It was nice to meet you!”

 

David nodded her and hurried outside. He  stood at the entrance, making deep breaths. Then, he walked home. He tried to count his steps, rubbish bins or signboards just to calm down. He felt  as his anxiety was replaced with another feeling – shame. Shame for being so nervous. So dumb and so clumsy _in front of Daniel_. Everyone in there was an adult, but not him.  It's not their fault that David still didn't grow up enough to handle a simple public event. David was also confused,  even hurt because of Jen's words he overheard and now couldn't get out of his head: is Daniel really capable to "find" somebody just to "throw" them away later?..

 

Good thing he didn't give Daniel his number. It was unlikely he would call him anyway. Daniel won't come back to the shop, he hardly will meet Gwen or Jen and he definitely won't go to the gallery ever again. That's what he'll do: find some cabin in the woods and stay there. Maybe get a pet, a stray dog, one of those that wonder in the deserted campings in autumn. David wiped his eyes, approaching the house.

 

He went inside and groaned, hearing the loud music. He completely forgot about the party. He didn't plan to come back this early and now had to sneak into his apartment unnoticed. A few people went downstairs, laughing and chatting. No one seemed to have interest in him. David quickly passed the open door to Nikki's apartment and put the keys out of his pocket.

 

 

“How did it go?”

David dropped the keys. Max was standing just a few steps further at the window. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. David faltered, hoping that in the bad light of the hall Max wouldn't see his red eyes. _Pathetic._

“Perfect!” David internally winced at how false this sounded. Max eyed him sceptically.

“You're back early”

“Yeah, that's.. why aren't you with everybody else?”

To change the topic, to quit the conversation, hide in the apartment and not to leave it for the nearest century.

Max shrugged. “Noisy”

“Oh, I see,” David opened the door. “Well, have a nice evening.”

“Are you okay?”

David bit his lip and glanced at Max who was frowning at him. 

“Sure, why?”

Max pushed from the wall and came closer to David. He looked at him  and narrowed his eyes.

“You've been crying.”

That wasn't a question.

 

David had had enough. He survived way too much glances and looks this night. He knew that everything would eventually turn back on him, one way or another. He will provoke snickers and giggles and for once he couldn't be okay with this. 

He was tired. He just wanted to be left alone.

“Yes. I've been crying.” he snapped and looked at Max, waiting for laugh or sneer. But Max was just standing next to him, looking unsure of what to say. David  walked  inside his apartment and slammed the door.

“Daaavid!” That was Nikki. “Heeey.. where did he go?”

David heard Max answering something. Their voices went quiet. David checked the hall through the door peephole: it was empty. He sighed and leaned against the closed  door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you think!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

 

“Maaax, dance with me! Neil, why doesn't he dance with me?”

“Back off, Tabii, go get some fresh air,” Neil nudged the girl to the door. Tabii, clearly drunk, laughed and grabbed Neil's sleeve.

“You two go get some fresh air,” Max pushed them into the hall. “And stop yelling for fuck's sake!”

 

He closed the door, sighing. Whether he can't or doesn't want to booze,  blissful state Tabii and Neil were in right now was something unobtainable for him. Nikki stretched her arms, smiling tiredly, but  looked around and frowned: the floor was covered with paper glasses and confetti, something was spilled here and there, and the soles of their shoes were sticking to the greasy floor.

“Argh! I hate cleaning. Hope we don't have to clean the bathroom this time... Max! Could you check if there is any pizza left?”

Max looked through the pile of carton boxes on the table. One was unopened. He put it aside and answered, “No.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

David didn't remember falling asleep. He remembered just wishing not to wake up for the next year, but he woke up  the next day early, as always. David washed all the dishes, polished the sink and the bathtube so they were shining and arranged his CDs collection just to arrange his own thoughts. He was still feeling uneasy about previous night but decided that he can survive this accident that was just a flea bite. Yesterday "date" was not the first unlucky one for him. Maybe the unluckiest one, but still. He just got too engrossed with all his dreams about Daniel. But who said that Daniel liked him back that much? Ot would like him later? David did like Daniel, that was for sure. Still, he didn't know if their view on relationships were the same, they've just met and he's just... got carried away.  So - all goes to good.

There was a knock on the door. David put a towel over his shoulder and went to open, singing along to the song on the radio. He opened the door and saw Max. Max was holding a carton box in his hands. He looked at David, clearly startled.

“Good morning, Max!” David said in a cheerful way. Max didn't answer, and David inquired, “Do you need anything?”

His neighbors sometimes asked him for different stuff, was it dishes or a blanket.

Max silently handed him the box, still eyeing him with puzzlement. David took the box in his hands and looked It over.

“A whole pizza? Is it for me?” Max nodded, and David smiled, “Wow, thanks, Max! What's the case?"

Max nodded again, still looking for something in David. David finally thought of their talk the night before.

“Oh, Max, you didn't have to..” He stopped. He didn't want to recall it and didn't want anyone else  to recall his red eyes or pity him. And -  Max has brought him pizza, although David kind of snapped at him. He suddenly felt guilty for his behavior.

Max scowled and shoved his hands in pockets.

“Just a leftover from the party, Nik asked to bring It to you," he grumbled, “didn't have time to eat it myself.” He turned and walked away quickly. David opened up the box, peeked inside and smiled. He liked mushrooms.

 

 

 Later that day David had a thought that  he should invite his neighbors to a friendly dinner. He had a thought that he should check latest pre-orders. He had a thought that he should have told Daniel  he wasn't looking for a one night stand - it could clear the things up from the start. David was thinking about different things, but he definitely didn't think that he would see Daniel ever again. In his Shop and that soon.

 Daniel went inside the shop with umbrella in his hands – water was running down from it in tiny streams. David clutched the stems of roses he was cutting. The thorns pricked his palms but he didn't feel it.

“Hi.”

 David smiled, more because of courtesy than actual intention. “Hi.”

Daniel came closer, but not too close, and David appreciated that.

 “Sorry, I didn't warn you I would come. I didn't have your number.” 

David nodded. Maybe it was for the best. Or not? Daniel wouldn't be standing here, bringing back to life all these dreams and plans he was relishing just few days ago. Daniel was looking at him with deep interest and for David it was getting too much.

He coughed and asked, “So... Can I help you?”

_Maybe Daniel's in here for another purchase._

Daniel nodded, as if it was clear. “Yeah, sure. First of all – you phone number, if you please." Daniel smiled. "You ran away so fast that time, I didn't have time to ask for it.”

_So he's actually come here for this!_

David put the flowers aside. He felt tingling in his palms and fingers. He rubbed them, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

“I'm sorry, it was stupid. Gosh, I...”

Daniel interrupted him, “David, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should have invited you to another place with different company.”

His guilty look made David  feel guilty as well.

“No, Daniel, the exhibition was amazing! I just ruined everything with my stupid behavior, as always.”

David tried hard not to hide his face in his hands. He was so silly.

“Hey, it's not stupid, “Daniel lightly touched his shoulder, “ More like cute. We all can be clumsy sometimes.”

David smiled back but remembered the words, _“Cute and clumsy... Maybe Daniel won't throw away this sweetie.”_

Daniel asked, “It's Jen, right?”

David didn't answer. He didn't want to admit that he overheard someone else's conversation and at the same time he couldn't deny that it was Jen's  words that baffled him.

Daniel sighed. “Look, Jen's always talking nonsense. She's definitely not a person you should listen to. Trust me, she's my cousin, I've known her for years.”

Obviously, Daniel thought it would reassure David, but he just got more tense. _Cousin?_   He decided not to dwell on it. 

“I see, Daniel. Thank you.” David hesitated. He looked into the window. It was pouring outside, but Daniel still came in here. “Daniel, look. I wanted to say, I... I really like you.”

Daniel walked closer and touched David's face. David stood still, trying not to lean into warm fingers on his cheek.

“I really like you too, Davey.”

David plucked the courage. _Come on, say it now._

“Daniel, I just... I'm not looking for a one night stand. And I think it takes some time to get to know each other.” He said it quickly, before his courage ran off.

Daniel smiled. “That's good, David. Our intentions are the same, then. So, do I have another chance to invite you for a coffee? Not in the gallery, we'll stay away from this cursed place.”

Daniel portrayed charmingly as they're getting round the imaginable gallery, and David laughed.

“Yes, I'll be glad to.”

 

 

They met later that day. They went to have a coffee, they were chatting about everything, and David had never been happier in his life. After that Daniel, all charming and enchanting, asked enchanted David if he wanted to go to the cinema. It was pretty late by David's standards, but he still wanted to have it all while it lasts. Daniel took his hand in the middle of the movie and held in his own  to the very end. 

At the exit from the cinema Daniel kissed him, practically slamming in the wall.

“Have you known me well enough to stay the night?”

Daniel's words had some fragility in them, but his actions were passionate, not to say pushy. David laughed nervously, putting arms on his shoulders.

“It's hard to say "no" when you're that close.”

Daniel leaned closer, smashing and deafening David with his perfume, his breath and touches.

“So it's a "yes", than.”

 

David couldn't remember them getting to Daniel's house and getting in his bedroom. He felt as if he was drunk – but he was sober. He was riding a roller-coaster, was pulled into the vortex. Everything happened too fast. Daniel was unbuttoning his shirt, and David gently grasped his hand to stop him. Daniel stopped.

“Am I hurrying too much?”

“A bit,” David exhaled, anxious and excited. 

“Sorry,” Daniel carefully pulled him closer, “ You're just breathtaking, I couldn't help myself.”

Daniel took his hands and rubbed the wrists. In the dark of the bedroom his ruffled hair  gave him endearing and vulnerable look. David fell in love with him completely. He smiled and nuzzled Daniel's shoulder. Daniel hugged him – slowly, as if giving the opportunity to retreat- and David hugged him back.

“It's okay,” he said, finally. He cupped Daniel's chin and kissed him.

  

David felt that he was wanted, that Daniel liked him, and it was all that mattered. Maybe later Daniel would decide that David didn't worth his time, but  at the moment he was giving him all his attention and the way he was doing it completely blew David's mind. His touches were filled with passion, near adoration, he knew  how and when  to kiss and to bite, and if he did it too harsh, he immediately licked off all the pain and  soothed every rough move with sweet words and gentle whisper. 

Daniel didn't call the taxi, he didn't leave David – he held him close all night. And no one could blame David for getting his head spinning in the most pleasant way possible.

 

 

* * *

 

“My flat is not that posh, so I'm nervous.” It's been two weeks, and David finally decided to invite Daniel to dinner at his place. 

Daniel pulled off the gloves from his hands and took David's, squeezing it. “Come on, it's yours, and I'm interested in everything that's touches you.”

David smiled and continued to walk upstairs. For once there was nobody in here. 

 “Buuut I must warn: I'm good at cooking! Yeah, I'm not modest with this. Hope you're hungry.”

“I'm famished. I can eat you!” Daniel playfully bit his earlobe, and David pushed him, laughing.

Just when they got to David's apartment, Neil and Nikki were leaving theirs. Judging by Nikki's makeup, they were going to the club or a party. They looked at David, than at Daniel, and then back at David, synchronously.

Nikki said, “Hi, David!” She looked at David interrogatively. David blushed.

“Nikki, Neil! Hi... this is Daniel!”

Neil and Nikki  nodded and said in unison, “Hi Daniel!”

“Nice to meet you, Neil and Nikki. I think we'll see each other from now on.” He hugged David around the waist, and David huffed, trying to get away from him.

“Okay! Just keep it down, the walls are thin!” Nikki waved her hand on the way out.

“Can't promise anything!” Daniel cheerfully shouted over David's quiet “Sure, Nikki.” David tried to object, but Daniel silenced him with a kiss.

 

 

 

Max was waiting for Nikki and Neil outside right around the corner. He saw them and jumped from the parapet he was sitting on. 

 “Finally. I've got my ass frozen. You wanna go or what?”

“No one asked you to sit in here.”

Max scoffed. “Oh, really, Neil? You've been nagging me with taking too much space in your tiny room.”

“Stop now!” Nikki nudged each of them with her elbows. She was walking between two of them. “Max, don't listen to him! Neil's saying it just for spite. And you don't have to play along, stop acting like a child! You know we'll always welcome you if you need to.”

“Nah, he better sit where he sits.” Neil added incidiously, “So he'll get a chance to look at David's new boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

Neil explained, “David brought him home today. Or was it just a friend? No, definitely a boyfriend.” He muttered, “ How on earth could David get a boyfriend?”

Nikki said, “I don't like him.”

“Why?” Max tried to sound casual.

“Well, I just don't like him. There's something in his look! ”

Neil said, “Come on, Nikki. He looks like a common guy. A handsome one, I admit.”

Nikki shook her head. “No! He looks like Nerris' friend, you remember her? That blond.”

“Nikki, I know it's hard to believe but David is an adult. He can sort it out for himself.”

“It's not about the age, Neil,” Nikki said. “David is my friend, so I worry about him. He's too trusting, he's just like me! Do you remember Nurf? If it wasn't for David, he...”

“Okay, okay, don't remind me of that night,” Neil said,

 Neil and Nikki kept arguing. Max was listening to them, but heard just voices without getting any meaning from words, too lost in his own thoughts.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. That's how It goes.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other side

Max was standing in front of the familiar door, getting ready to knock. If he's lucky, David isn't at home.  _If he isn't lucky._

Nikki asked him to bring David the trays she had borrowed for the party. Nikki forgot about her request right after asking, and Max took his time to avoid this task. Why did Nikki even asked him to do this? It's not like she could notice or see something, right? 

Well, if someone looked at him right now, he would see a moron with trays, standing at the door for a few minutes in a row. 

When Max just moved in, Nikki, among other things, told him about David. From her words Max got that David was a weirdo. He had it confirmed when he met him in person. David turned out to be strict in maintaining order. Max was amused every time David nervously, but politely asked him to clean up the mess or not to smoke in the hall. Max ignored these rules because he didn't give a shit about any cleanliness. He was just hanging out in there because he wanted to. Besides, there he could get this sweet “Good evening, Max, may I ?..” Max was waiting for these words as a stray puppy waits for a piece of bread. He was stray. Literally. He was lucky to have Nikki and Neil. Despite all his arguing with Neil, he was attached to them no matter how he tried to hide it.

David brought pleasant stability to his fucked-up life. Max knew that he could got home after the shift, spend time in the hall and see David. It was... nice.

 

One day David returned later than usual. Not that Max cared. That time Nikki was singing in the shower, and Neil went to mumbling about their appartment being  too crowded (maybe he just asked Max to wash the dishes, whatever). Max just put earbuds in his ears and left. That evening David didn't even notice him, but Max did notice how happy David looked. Max hardly ever saw someone happy, especially that close to himself. David always kind of glowed but that night he got lit. Obviously, for his own reasons, which, Max told himself, were none of his goddamn business.

Max burnt out long ago. Nikki always said that he was born a grumpy old man. 

Neil and Nikki were surprised that David had his own plans for the weekend. Max wasn't surprised at all. Any plans are better than a stupid birthday party. He was surprised with other thing; the way David's sad look affected him. He went off like a bonfire under the rain, and it was unsettling. Max didn't know how to act properly. David wasn't even his friend, and Max was sure he wouldn't want a friend like him. So he brought him a leftover pizza. It seemed a right thing to do. As well as to comb his hair.

 

He combed his hair this time, too. He muttered, “Fuck it” and knocked. He heard footsteps inside. David opened the door and flashed him a smile.

“Good morning, Max! Come in,” David let Max in and went somewhere inside his flat. 

Max walked in and closed the door. He didn't know what to do. Leave the trays and go?

“You can leave the trays in the room, I'll be back in a sec! Do you like cocoa? I'm making some for breakfast!”

Max didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to behave in these situations. He didn't pay any visits. Not to his neighbors to have breakfast for sure.

David looked at him from the kitchen, “So, do you like cocoa?” He was smiling as if he had waited for this opportunity to treat Max cocoa all his life. His  green sweater was too large and hung on him loosely, and Max thought that he looked like a cheerful leaf. Max nodded, and David said, “Great, I'll make you some!” and disappeared in the kitchen.

Max heard clinking  and cursed mentally. He wished he could leave the trays in the room, shout something about  having no time for this and go away, but he couldn't. Truth was, Max  was afraid to say something to David. Max knew that he was saying mostly... _mean_   things, so being silent was the best decision. David would think that he's an imbecile with no words in his lexicon, that's all.

 

Max went to the room and sat on the low couch. He looked around. He never thought he would ever get in here. Well, people tended to get him out of their places, not welcome him in. David's room was neat and tidy, and Max  winced. There was one big window in there, and  it looked like a  green island because of all the plants on it. Max looked at the bags, sacks and hanks in the corner, a medal, something like a diploma on the wall and saw two photos next to it. Suddenly curious, Max stood up and went closer. There was a photo of a woman and a man – probably, David's parents. The second photo was a photo of David. He was standing in front of the tent, hands on his hips. He was wearing a counselor uniform, his yellow neckerchief was askew, and hair was disheveled. David's knee was smudged with dirt or soot. David was smiling wide.

 

Max didn't hear David coming into the room.  “It's ready! Sorry, got a little longer than I thought...”

He saw Max looking at his photos and blushed. Max hastily thought of something to say to soothe his intrusion. 

“Good photo.” It was the best he can do.

David walked closer and handed him a mug. “That's my second summer at camp Campbell. We went camping that day.”

Max took the mug, thanking David. He preferred coffee, but he didn't want to refuse. He tried the hot drink and was pleasantly surprised with its taste. A bit too sweet for him, though.

“You got away from the camp just to go camping?”

“Yes,” David sounded as if it was obvious. “Stacy nearly fell in the ravine, and Michael lost his flask, but it all worked out in the end! We even managed to spot rare bird  species ...” David stopped and said softly, “I'm sorry, I know it's not that interesting to listen to...”

David smiled guiltily and looked into his cup. It seemed he regretted he couldn't tear the photo off the wall and put it away in the far box. Max knew this feeling. He knew this look of a person who always caused misanderstanding or  chuckles and sneers and got used to them. David was a perfect target for such attitude. And David knew that. He clenched the mug with his thin fingers in anticipation of mockery. _That's what he was anticipating from Max, right?_

Max could give him a snide remark – that's what he did, after all. But he didn't do it this time. It was not because he _liked_ David, he didn't,  but because he wasn't the one to judge others' interests and choices. He could spit with acid and bile, but it didn't change the fact that he, Max, was and always had been a loser with no future and no past. Literally.

So for once Max decided to tell David what he was really thinking. He looked at the photo and said, “Well, it's interesting for you. That's.. that's what matters. You really like your job. It's a rare thing.”

 _Wow. Did he just say something really nice?_   David didn't answer, and Max glanced at him.  David looked a bit startled. His face flushed slightly, making his light and long eyelashes more notable. It was quiet apart from the radio in the kitchen. David's phone bleeped suddenly, and he looked away to check it. The moment was gone. Max coughed and passed the empty mug to David, who was typing something with a sweet smile on his face.

'Well, I have to go. Thanks for the cocoa.”

“You're welcome, Max! Come round anytime!”

Max nodded numbly and left.

 

It took some time for him to get his breath.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!) let me know what you think if you want to)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracks

 

David was cleaning the shop window - the mist outside made it look dusty and muddy. He sang along to the radio song as he always did when he tried to relax. He just texted Daniel and was waiting for the reply, a bit worried about what it could be.

 

They've been dating for a month, and David learnt more about him. Now he knew that Daniel worked as a photographer, that he had a cousin, that his birthday was on the fifteenth of May. David  asked him about his favorite colors and movies because he really wanted to know him better. But sometimes he felt that Daniel didn't return this interest. As if he made a step and Daniel didn't. Always the self-conscious one, David decided that he was acting too clingy and had to wait. Still, it hurt when Daniel wasn't listening to what he was talking about, waving off his questions. David had a feeling that he's not that interesting for Daniel. The thought nudged him, and one day  he shared his fear with Daniel. Daniel was confused. “Davey, you are killing me. What are you even talking about? I'm very,” he pinched David's side, and David luaghed immediately, “very interested in you.”  They ended up in bed that time.

Daniel was interested in him, but from the one side only, and the only room in Daniel's house always open for him was his bedroom with an enormous bed. Daniel was persistent when it came to sex. There was nothing that embrassed him, he didn't care about time or place. David, being shy, was uncomfortable with this, but he also felt flattered with Daniel's attitude. No one paid him that much attention in this way ever before.  Still, sometimes Daniel's interest got almost carnivorous. He acted pushy, grabbed or gripped David too aggressively. One time he pulled David's hair, making him yelp in pain. Daniel pulled his own hair later, apologizing for his actions. So it started to repeat in a circle. Roughness and persistence, “You're amazing, I couldn't help it,” and David melted again, pushing his worries away.

David finished wiping the glass and went to putting back on the shelves the small cacti. One of the pots was damaged, but not badly, the plant itself was fine and ready to bloom. David decided to repot it and give it to Max. Nikki and Neil had their own presents from him, so why couldn't Max have one? David smiled involuntary. Max was very like a cactus himself but  diligently hid his thorns the last time they met. For the whole time Max said what, about ten sentences to him? But David kept on coming back to Max's words about his job. _“You like it. That's what really matters.”_ David felt warmth  everytime he replayed them in his head as a song on repeat. it was like carrying a small ember inside. The words were simple, but no one ever told him that. He didn't see  Max in the hall lately and  kind of missed meeting him. Maybe bringing him a small present would be a good start for friendship. David liked making new friends.

The bell rang, and David came back from his thoughts. He smiled at Daniel, who just came inside.

“Hi!” 

“Hi, sweetie,” Daniel came closer to David and kissed him. David's smile got nervous.

 

“Danny, did you get my messages?”

David found a good spot out-of-town. He texted Daniel and asked  if he would like to spend a weekend there, not in the bar or cinema. As much as he loved making out with Daniel in the bar restrooms, he wished they could stay together in a place more private and quiet. 

“Yeah, I did,” Daniel kissed David's cheek, “Actually, I was going to tell you that I'm working  this weekend. Halloween and stuff."

"So you'll be busy?.."

"A couple of hours,  that's all. Friends're setting up a party or something, the place is out-of-town. Thought we could stay there for the weekend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can stay in the small house at the lake there for two days, kind of payment for my work.”

"Gosh, Danny, it sounds wonderful! I was thinking of almost the same thing!" David hugged him, happy that their plans matched so well.

Daniel weaved his arms around his waist in return, smirking.

“Danny, not.. not now,” David was late with _'not here'_ for about a week.

Daniel sighed and said, almost whiningly, “Okay, okay. You're such a spoilsport sometimes!”

“I just... it's not the right time for...” David felt slight panic. 

“Calm down, prude,” Daniel kissed his forehead, “I'm just teasing you.”

 

"Okay, teaser, I have work to finish," David playfully pushed him away, smiling at Daniel's irritated huffing. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Max cursed and dodged another stream of cold water. The old faucet didn't work properly and was pouring Max with icy and boiling water alternately. Max  stayed in the apartment until Nikki and Neil were back. He just wanted to have a shower after the night shift. A regular shower, not cold and hot and annoying one. On top of that, in the most...  _inappropriate_ moment his brain decided it would be a great idea – to think of David and  the way his loose jumper hung on his body, his dirty knees, which he saw on the photo only. Max hated his brain.

 Home alone for sure.

 He was turning off water, when there was a knock on the door. Max jumped from the bathroom and went to check on who it was. He looked into the peep hole.

 “Are you fuckin' kidding me?”

 He hurriedly pulled on the shirt, grabbed the towel to wrap it around his waist and opened the door. 

David was standing right in front of him. He smiled at Max, and Max was thrown into heat and cold simultaneously. Sure, David hardly knew what ( and with whom) he was doing in other people's fantasies, but it still was awkward as hell.

“Hi Max! Are you busy?”

Max shook his head. He couldn't say anything sensible. 

“Oh, that's great! Look, I've got something for you." Max didn't acknowledge David was giving him something. "This is a plant from my shop, Nikki and Neil have their own plants, so I thought that, well, as my friend,  you may have one, too!”

David handed him the plant, and Max took it, nodding mutely. _Friend?_   He was hoping that David would leave soon because he started to panic. It all was too sudden and too much.

_What should I do? Better just stay and wait until he's gone._

David frowned.

“Max, are you okay? You look like you're having a fever.”

David stretched his arm to touch Max's forehead, and Max slapped it away automatically. David drew back, pulling his hand to himself. Max felt a freezing wave of panic inside.

“Sorry.”

“It's okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't.. It's a cactus! ” David  pointed to the pot.“It's easy in care and beautiful  in bloom.”

Max nodded again. _Be polite._

“Thanks.”

David smiled again, and Max wanted to smack him with the pot.

“Well, you might need a bigger pot with time. I'll bring you in one.”

“I'm moving out this weekend.” Max said it a bit harsh.  _Oh, you think he's gonna be upset?_

“Oh,” David looked slightly surprised at best, “I see. Well, I can pass it on with Nikki, and you can always drop in the shop! It's not that far, on Green Avenue. Nikki knows the place.”

Max nodded. 

“Well, I have bags to pack, so I have to go. Happy Halloween, Max! Say hi to Nikki and Neil!”

Max coughed and answered, “Sure. Happy Halloween.”

 

David smiled radiantly and left. He had somewhere to go, someone to go to. Max looked at the small cactus and held it closer, not minding prickles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream comes true, but it's a nightmare.

 

David loved Halloween. He never think of it as of a spooky day – more as of a kind one. It brought back his childhood memories about him and his friends going trick-or-treating and having a great time together. So even now his vampire costume was something like a cute game for him and not the fatal thransform into someone else.

He was standing at the car, looking at the cottage a bit farther the road. He adjusted the collar of his eighteenth century shirt. Daniel managed to get them a pair of these. David could  hear music and laughter of the party even from here. He shivered slightly in anticipation of the upcoming test. Daniel, dressed in the perfect Lestat costume, touched his shoulder.

“Hey. If you want to, you can go to the house right now and wait me there. I know you're not into this kind of fun.”

David shook his head. “No, it's okay. I'll come with you.”

It's okay, they'll stay in here not for long. He'll deal with his childish fears. 

Daniel smiled and kissed his temple. “Come on, then.”

 

At the entrance David made a deep breath. As he expected, there was quite noisy and crowded inside. One part of the hall was occupied with a band, dressed as skeletons, who was playing cover-versions of popular songs. In the other part guests were taking photos with cardboard cutouts of horror movie characters.

“I'll start now, until they all get drunk and wander off,” Daniel said, “if you need me, you'llknow who to look for.”

He made a face of a cruel vampire. David laughed and said, “Right.” Daniel winked and got lost in the crowd.

 

David looked around, trying not to get anxious. He took a glass from the tray and watched people around him. Most of their costumes were moderate, a mask and some makeup, nothing much. Him and Daniel really stood out from the crowd with their outfit. Especially Daniel. David looked for him from his spot. Daniel was standing in the other side of the hall, talking to a woman in the fancy Black Swan dress. Something in her seemed familiar to David. Suddenly she looked at David, and David recognized her. It was Jen. 

He looked away, feeling more tense than before. Daniel didn't mention Jen would be in here, but he kind of knew David was uncomfortable near her. Maybe that's why he didn't tell David about it. Maybe she just turned out to be here. David decided that it's their own business, and he wouldn't intervene in their friendly conversation. She was Daniel's family, after all.

 

He looked away from Daniel and Jen and went to the small stage so he could have a better look at the band. 

Somebody called him out.

“David?”

There was a man in Joker costume and makeup. David looked over his curly hair and protruding ears.

“Jasper!”

Jasper smiled, and his painted smile got wider. He stretched his arm to shake David's hand, and David shook it heartily. Jasper was the one to make him company at Halloween mischiefs.

“How are you? Haven't seen you for ages, man!”

A woman in Harley Queen costume went to them, eyeing David curiously.

“David, this is my wife, Sylvia,” Jasper said. “Sylvia, this is David, he's my childhood friend.”

Sylvia smiled. “Hi David. Jasper told me about you.”

“I hope nice things only.”

“Rest assured! I know everything. Your camp troubles is really something.”

David smiled, glad to meet his old friend with his new family. They looked  happy together.

“How come you're at the party?” Jasper asked. “I remember you're into outdoor activity only.” He playfully shoved David's elbow.

“Yeah, that I am. I'm here with my boyfriend.”

 

David spotted Daniel, who was approaching them. His camera was already put away in the case, so he obviously finished his work. A nice opportunity to introduce him to his friend! Maybe they can spend the rest of the evening together, all four of them.

Daniel came closer. He looked unhappy for some reason.

“Daniel, this is Jasper! Remember, I've told you about him? We were together at the camp and...”

Daniel interrupted him, “I was looking for you.”

“I thought you were busy. I met a friend, and...”

Daniel looked at Jasper.

“Sweet. So did Jen. I'm done, we can go back to the house. You were whining about the party and now you're having fun?”

Daniel marched to the exit. David didn't understand what happened. He smiled politely at Jasper and Sylvia.

“I think I have to go, sorry.”

Jasper nodded, looking after Daniel and frowning. “Is everything alright?”

“I hope so,” David wasn't sure. “It was really nice to meet you two!”

He hurried after Daniel, stumbling into people and muttering  “sorry's”.

 

It was calm outside, on contrary to all the noise at the party. The sky was starry and clear, but all this silence felt false. Something was wrong.  Daniel was smoking at the terrace. 

David came closer and asked quietly, “How did it go?”

Daniel didn't answer. He went downstairs and straight to their house. David momently froze inside. Something happened. Maybe Jen brought him  bad news from the family? Someone died or was seriously ill, it happens. It would explain everything.

They went into their house, and David asked, “Daniel, what's wrong? I see that...”

He didn't finish the sentence. Daniel threw the camera on the floor, turned around and slammed him into the door, literally knocking out all the oxygen from his lungs. He grabbed his face with his hand, as he used to do, saying, that David is asking for it. Usually David would laugh or kiss him, but now he was scared.

“You know that you're mine, right, David?”

“W-what?”

David couldn't follow. _“Mine?”_

Daniel didn't answer. He just pressed David harder in the door, leaned and bit his neck, making David yelp. He moved his arm, trying to get away, and accidentally touched the doorknob. Daniel instantly caught his hand.

“Where are going? Back to him?”

“W-wha...”

David finally got it.

“Daniel,” he pushed him away, “Stop it! Jasper is my _friend_ , I've told you! He was in there with his wife!”

His was voice was shaking. He didn't expect this. Was Daniel drunk? But he barely drank any alcohol when he worked.

Daniel moved away. David couldn't see his face in the dark. It was creepy. The way of creepy you feel before you start to fear something for real. Daniel was a bit taller than him and a bit broader in shoulders, and at the moment it mattered. 

Suddenly, Daniel moved closer and hugged David. David hesitantly hugged him back, puzzled.

“You know that I love you, right, Davey?”

David looked over Daniel's shoulder without actually seeing anything.

“I love you, too,” He said quietly.

Daniel kissed him, slowly, and David finally got the meaning of these words, feeling dumbfounded. The never confessed their feelings before, and David had never  expected it to be this way.

_Did it matter?_

They went to bed. It started  slow, gentle even, but ended rough, as usual. Daniel was almost clinging onto David, entwining him with his arms and legs, whispering how much he loves him, and David stopped questioning himself if he was fine with it. When Daniel grabbed him by the throat, he decided he liked it.

_He liked it?_

 

In the morning he saw the marks on his skin. He put on the sweater with collar.

“Shame,” Daniel said, coming into the bathroom and putting an arm around his waist.

David looked into the mirror and smiled at him.

“I think it's not appropriate. Well, for me. I mean, I work with customers, I...”

“Shame,” Daniel repeated, nuzzling his hair, “I wish you left your stupid work, stayed at my house and waited for me in there. Better without this stupid sweater. Naked.”

 

They stayed at the lake for the weekends. As David wished, they spent  that time together. Their relationship changed, as David had wanted. He changed, too. Something inside him froze, turned into a tiny icicle and couldn't melt. He tried not to feel it and not to think about it. Everything was fine.

_Was it?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_ "Max, are you coming or what?” _

Max was glad Nikki couldn't see his face by the phone. She called him for the third time.

“Well, no... not yet, maybe later.”

Nikki grumbled something, clearly annoyed, and hung off. Nikki and her friends were going to the club, but Max managed to stay away from that. He hated Halloween. 

Nikki's friend, Nerris, left the town for a while, and he moved in her temporarily free flat. It was almost empty. there was just a new unpacked mattress for the bed,  small pillows of different shape, an ancient wardrobe, a table and an armchair with cartoon dogs on its casing. Max switched on the desk lamp and was about to do something useful. Neil brought him his old laptop, and he was going to look for a new job or something. But he just sat there, on the mattress, and looked right in front of him  at the small cactus, standing on the floor.

Max told himself that he finally found a place closer to his work. That for now he has a room he can pay for. That he has Nikki and Neil, still. They didn't forget or leave him. Max told himself that he won't sneak as an ugly shadow in other people's lives.

Max heard it when David's boyfriend came to pick him up. He felt an urge to watch after them but almost slapped himself for this childish attitude. He never acted this way, not even when he was fifteen. And now  he was almost twenty-four. Max  laid down on the mattress and hugged one of the pillows, the heart-shaped one.

Max didn't fall in love. That was certain, he never did it. He just wanted to be near David. From time to time, sometimes, rarely, but still. He wished David could sit in here now, in this ridiculous armchair and say something inspiring about Max finding a new place or ask him about his plans. Max wished he could listen to David talking about stupid children and camping and whatever once again. He wished David would still offer  him flower pots and cocoa even if he would find out about his past, his 'family', even if he would see the way Max is when he's angry, steaming like a kettle. _Such a sight._

Max told himself that he has nothing to offer David. And if David is happy, he's happy, too. As happy as he would be to have needles under his fingernails.

But David brought him the cactus and mentioned friendship, so... Maybe, he has a chance? He never would be a proper friend, that he knew, but he would try, he might at least see David from time to time or something. Hell, it would be nice. There has to be something nice in his life. Max felt a thin spread of hope inside, clinging onto him no matter how he frowned, trying to get rid of it by his willpower.

Even if David turn him down, he will do it with a sweet smile, acting as if Max is a decent human being, good enough for polite words and kind tone. So - he has nothing to lose.  He has a tiny chance, and damn him if he won't use it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I come in?

Max looked at Nikki; she had all her attention on her phone, smiling at something. 

“Hey, Nik,” Max tried to sound as offhanded as possible, “Where is that place David works at?”

“Green Avenue, a small glass-wall shop right opposite the park,” Nikki chirped, not looking away from here cat video, fortunately. Unfortunately, it was the moment Neil walked into the room with glasses in his hands.

He squinted at Max. “Why do you ask?”

“Want to buy a cemetery wreath for your grave. What's your deal?” Max immediately blushed. Fuck, he screwed up. He snapped before even thinking it would be way too obvious.

Neil raised an eyebrow.

“Don't be stupid, Max. These kinds of things are in the funeral shops.”

“Oh, really?”

“Hush now!” Nikki left her  animal bloopers and jumped on her feet. “ Let's eat already.” Neil huffed and put the glasses on the table.

They were celebrating his housewarming sitting on the floor and eating Nikki's weird cookies that had paw prints on them. With all Neil's grumbling and Nikki's wild shifting that led to his floor covered in crumbs, Max was happy. They didn't throw him away from their lives after he moved out, and it looked like they weren't going to. 

Neil and Nikki did it because they chose to.  _ He _  didn't do anything for that, and it a was real miracle they still stayed by his side. The only thing Max did was testing their patience.

He never tried to keep in touch with someone properly. He had no idea how people do that or how to act so the other person  would want to spend time with you or something. How do people make friends? With no examples in his life, meaning family and all, maybe... he was just sort of damaged? 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Max opened the door to the shop, flinching from the sudden ring of the bell. It was warm and cozy inside, with light and radio on. After the icy wind outside it was heaven. Max felt something painfully familiar he had experienced just once before but already missed.

 

David was standing at the counter, leaning on it and typing something. Hearing the bell, he looked up. He smiled.

“Max? Hi! What a surprise!”

Max nodded. _You bet._

“It's so nice to see you! How is it going on the new place?”

David rushed to him as if he was Santa with the bag of presents. _Step back_ , _please_.

“Yeah, hi. It's okay, thanks. I, well, I just wanted to buy that pot, you know, you told me.”

David said, “ Sure. What, the cactus has grown that much?”

_It had to grow? Shit. Moron._

“Not yet, but I better buy it beforehand. Maybe I... I'll look for something else, too.”

_Fucking gardener._

David perked up. “Sure! It's so thoughtful of you, Max! I'll show you what we have.”

David grabbed Max's hand, twirling around.

“Sooo, what do you need? Wall plants or for windowsill? Or for the floor?”

Max didn't have time to answer, because...

“If you're new in plant caring, we won't take the capricious ones. Oh, what about size?”

“David...” Max was getting dizzy.

“Oh, oh! _The scent_! Which do you like? Shape can matter, too. These palms are very...”

“David, stop! I don't have money for  this shit!”

David halted. “Oh.”

He looked  disappointed and almost indignant, and Max didn't know if he should laugh or apologize. He shook his head.

“I mean... Thanks, but I really can't afford it now. I think I just... buy a pot and that's all, sorry.”

David nodded eagerly. “It's okay, Max, you don't have to buy anything, look around as much you want! I'll look for something cheaper on our database. You're not allergic, right?”

Max rolled his eyes and said, “No.”

David started typing something with gleeful expression. Max went to the shelves in the opposite corner and instead looking at flowers he keep on looking at David. It was so nice to see him, and it was even nicer that David was glad to see Max, too. It was dumb of him. It was strange. It was... sweet,  and although Max doubted he really deserved that kind of welcome, he knew that David wasn't acting. Max glanced at David once again and frowned slightly. He noticed right away that David was wearing a sweater way too large for him. It was kind of endearing, but the sleeves were too long. Max used to wear long-sleeved hoodies for particular reasons. He hoped David didn't have those.

As if feeling his attention, David adjusted his sleeve.

“Here!” he turned the laptop to Max, smiling. “Look at these pine trees!”

Max went to the counter. David was holding the laptop, and Max wanted to move the cloth aside just to make sure there's nothing under it. But he saw something else; a hickey on David's neck. David put a hand over it, blushing. 

Caught on staring, Max quickly said, “Looks good.”

David  smiled. “You like it? They'll be  in stock soon and they are great indoors! I have one.”

Max nodded. He was relieved he managed to  come up with words and not to make it too awkward. Trying to continue their coversation, he asked, “How are you doing?”

David looked at him from the screen.

Max mentally kicked himself. No one asks such things just out of the blue. At the same time, he really wanted to know the answer, even if he chose the wrong time for asking. 

Maybe David understood that. He smiled and said, “ I'm fine.”

David was smiling, but Max  felt that something was wrong. It was almost a sense, the one he learned to use perfectly. 

Max looked over David's thin fingers, soft sweater and soft smile and felt something turning painfully in his chest because of other's fragility he had no rights on ( no one had). _He's too nice._

 

David asked, “ And how are _you_ doing?”

“Not bad.  Want to find another place, got sick of the shitty hypermarket.”

“You want to leave this place?”

“Sure, man! Shops suck.”

“I work at the shop.”

Max hastily said, “That's not what I meant.”

“Okay.”

“No, really, I was saying that...”

“I got it, Max,” David said, smiling. “It's... it's great that you strive for the best. I'm sure you'll get it.”

He looked at Max as if he had visited the future and had checked it up personally.

Max nodded. “Well, I have to go. Thanks for... well, everything.”

_Enough for today._

“Oh... Okay, Max! The pine trees – they'll be in stock in a week or so, but come by anytime! I'll always be glad to see you.”

 

 

Max went outside, diving into November coldness.

 

Max felt good. Max felt warm inside. He felt that this warm  would be enough for all the stray cats in the town for many winters ahead. He would come here soon for a new portion, still. After all, he didn't buy that goddamn pot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! let me know what you think)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow is getting colder, babe

 

David felt  the icicle inside him had grown in size lately. And it kept on growing, freezing his feelings one by one.

Everything was fine, no - great! He and Daniel spent much more time together. Daniel finally paid him more attention –  asking who he just smiled to or why he didn't answer on the phone. And if it was a bit aggressive, it wasn't very aggressive, right? 

David was lost. It was like he had signed his agreement to some things to happen, but he couldn't remember doing it. It was like he was playing a game, but he didn't know the rules. He couldn't ( or didn't want to) say that Daniel made him do some things – more like lured him into them, saying something like “I knew you would like it” after. David felt some sort of pleasure, but it was separated from him, it was just his body's reactions, and  his body was just a toy for Daniel. The most favorite toy. It brought to life odd swirl of shame and disgust.

David knew that he couldn't say 'no'. A few time he had done it Daniel just hadn't heard it. David told himself that everything was okay. Those were moments when the icicle inside grew more. Then Daniel would come and say something like “ come here” and hug and kiss him, and David thought that it was really all right. It would work out in the end. He would make it happen, he would be loving and caring for his partner, he would get to him. David thought of it, freezing in Daniel's embrace.

Daniel was special. Daniel was the only one to stay with him,  to come back for him. Daniel was the only one to hug him in the cinema. The only one to tie his wrists to the bed frame to bring him  pleasure? Pain?.. Daniel was pleasant to the touch, just like silk, and he was cold as silk was.

 

But lately David had another unexpected source of warmth in his life.

David  started to wait for Max to come back to the shop. Max came back – once, then twice and more, mumbling something angry and cute, trying to pretend he was looking for presents or forgetting his stuff, but David saw that he just needed a friend. David also saw that Max would never admit that. Max wasn't a person to show his crave for closeness, and David never pushed it. Maybe he just needed someone a bit older than himself or Nikki and Neil to talk. But, when David gave him advice about sleeping schedule almost like he used to do with campers in the camp, Max was furious. “Don't treat me like a fucking child, David.”

Max never talked about himself openly, and David could only collect him piece by piece by random words and occasional phrases.  It was very much like Max covered himself with crust of tired irritation, hiding his insecurity and bottled emotions, mostly anger, under it. But deeper inside there was something wonderful, and although David knew he'd better not tell Max about it, he liked what he saw there. 

They talked about nothing, really – something Neil said or Nikki did, favorite food, just a song on the radio or Max's annoying coworkers. Nothing  forthright - David couldn't afford frankness, not anymore. It seemed that Max couldn't either, but...  But he felt that there was place for something more, for  things he could share with Max.  When David meet his eyes, there was calm readiness and quiet understanding. It was both calming and disturbing.

Max was very much like a scratchy woolen blanket.

A warm one.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Max ran into the shop with a paper bag in his hand. It was pouring outside, and his hoodie didn't save him from water. 

“I fucking hate this weather.”

He put the bag on the counter and shook his head. Splashes from his hair flew in all directions, and David smiled.

Max squinted suspiciously.

“What's that?”

“Nothing!” David waved his hands but snickered. “Max, it's just... you look like a wet poodle!”

Max's look turned murderous.

“What did you just say?”

“My aunt in California had a black poodle, you reminded me of him!" David explained. "Hey, he was very cute, so you know,” he added, still smiling. 

“Fuck you,” Max pulled a hood on his head, hiding his wet curls, “If I had known better, I wouldn't have brought you anything.”

“Sorry,” David put elbows on the counter to lean closer to Max, whose face was covered with his messy hair and soaked cloth of the hoodie. Max retreated a bit as he always did, keeping the distance. He was shortening it lately, though, and David was secretly proud of it.

“Whatever.”

He took a small paper cup out of the bag  and handed it to David. It was green tea Max usually bought at the cafe round the corner. David mentioned once that he didn't like coffee and prefered green tea to black. The tea was awful  and tasted like grass from the lawn, boiled in water. David had a thermos, but he never got it out  if Max brought him a cup of this stuff. While he didn't enjoy the taste, he really appreciated the intention. 

'Here, take your shit. I know you're not into real meal.”

Max took a burger out of the bag and climbed onto the counter. David gave up  long time ago. Max said it would be cleaner if he polished it with his ass.

“It's not a 'real meal', Max. Junk food is bad for your health!”

“Sure.”

“You'll spoil your stomach!”

“Why do you care?”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

David sighed. Max could be very mature, but sometimes he was acting just childish. Max was chewing his burger, occasionally hitting his feet onto the counter, looking completely serene, but it hurt David to see how... okay his was with such food. And such thin soaked clothes. Max didn't like it when David tried to lecture him, but that just wouldn't do.

“Max, take off your hoodie.”

Max stopped chewing and looked at him with his mouth slightly opened. He swallowed and asked, bewildered, “What?”

“Take off your hoodie,” David pointed at the thing with his eyes. Max stared back at him as if he was an alien. 

“Max, it's soaked! I'll put it on a hanger.”

“Could just say so,” Max grumbled. He pulled the thing off and throw it at David.

“You should take an umbrella with you... And it's cold in this lightweight clothing!”

“Why don't you let me eat in peace?”

“Because - look, even your _shirt_   is soaked.” David touched the short sleeve, and Max jumped on place.

“What, you want me to pull it off, too?”

David shrugged, “ You better, but I don't have anything for you, unless I lend you my sweater.”

“Fuck, David! Stop stripping me and stripping yourself!”

Max looked at him angrily, blushing. David halted.  Does Max have anything to hide? _David does._  Or is he just embarrassed? Well, he doesn't have to, David's his friend, besides, Max is really attractive, he has nothing to be embarrass of.

David was about to tell him that when Max said, “How are you doing?”

Max asked him this question every time, as if in between, but David knew the implication. Or more like felt the real concern, hidden inside. David feared this question. Feared that one day he would  tell the truth. And he also waited for Max to ask it and listen to the answer like it was really important for him.

Max kept hitting the counter with his foot, rhythmic muffle noise sounded like a distant drum. A drop fell from Max's hair on his shoulder, soaking the yellow cloth like a tear. Yellow looked good on Max.  David never saw him in it - Max never took off his clothes. Until today.

Max was sitting next to him, waiting for the answer. The same Max who barely nodded at him a few weeks ago, watching him sullenly every time they met. This Max was here,  he was  open and genuine.

 

_Should he tell the truth? Just this once._

 

“I'm fine, thanks.” David squeezed the paper cup in his hand. 'I...I  had a little argument with Daniel, but it's fine now.”

 

_"Daniel, stop."_

_It's hard to do something when you're on your stomach._

_Hands on his neck. The touch is almost gentle._

_It turns to grip quickly. David freezes._

_"Come on, I know you like it."_

 

 

“Fine?”

“Yeah,” David answered quickly, pulling sleeves of his sweater to cover his hands out of nervousness. He wanted to bury in it completely.

“And how often do you... have arguments?”

“Not often.”

_You're pathetic._

Max crumpled the burger wrapper and turned to David.

“David, are you happy with your relationship?”

This is it. They never talked about this before, they never brought up _Daniel_ before, and it looked like Max knowingly avoided this topic. And now he decided not to.

'Yes, I am,” David smiled timidly. “I mean... I'm lucky that he's still... I was lucky to meet Daniel and I want us to be together.”

Max jumped off the counter, looking suddenly uptight.

'You know, I'm not the expert, but your approach to this shit isn't very promising, David. You sound like you stay with the guy because he sort of... condescended to you or something? Seriously, you're underrating yourself. You're interesting and friendly, you're really kind and..."

“You really think so?”

Max looked at David in terror with his eyes open so wide David finally managed to see their color properly – green, as his, but more intense. It was just a split of second, and Max huffed, turning away with his cheeks slightly flushed.

“I think you're way too kind and sweet. And some people, they can... I mean, you care about Daniel, but does he care about you?”

Max's voice cracked in the end of the question, but there was something  steel in it. David felt as if he was filled with dozen of cords ready to snap. No, he should pull himself together. He have to. He will.

“I'll sort it out myself, Max.”

Something else snapped. Max nodded with his jaws clenched so hard his face visibly hardened.

“Well, I have to go.” Max grabbed the hoodie from the hanger.

_He won't come back, you'll see._

David pushed the thought aside and suggested softly, “It's still raining, you can take my umbrella.”

“No, thanks.”

_No one needs a friend like you. They'll leave you, you know?_

Max pulled still wet hood on his head and looked at David. His expression softened a bit.

“I'll drop in on Thursday, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for the tea, Max”.

Max hesitated at the exit. He looked at David.

“You do have my number, right?”

Max's eyes were boring into his, and David knew why exactly he was asking.

He said, “Yes.”

When Max left, David hid his face in his palms, wishing he would be able to hide in them completely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crisis.  
> TW: this chapter contains threats of violence.

 

It was snowing outside. Christmas was in two weeks, but the evening had something truly Christmas in it – slight frost and soft snow. David looked at snowflakes as they twirled and fell from the black sky. Black and white, just like his life. But it got a bit lighter lately.

He had a hope that their relationship with Daniel would get back to normal. Maybe, even get better.

 

Last week, right after Max leaving, Daniel came to pick him up from the shop. David was nervous. He had discussed Daniel with another person, and, although Daniel couldn't know that, it was unsettling. Daniel was nervous, too.

“Daniel?” David  looked him over after hugging him. He frowned. “Is everything all right?”

Daniel was about to say something, he looked almost afraid, and David was completely puzzled when he said, “Davey, you won't leave me, right?”

“What? Daniel, what are talking about?”

Daniel  mumbled, “I'm just afraid you'll leave me”.

David was never the one to stay calm witnessing others' distress. Watching Daniel so upset was even more disturbing.

“Danny, hey” David took Daniel's face in his palms gently. “I'm not going to leave. I'm here, you see?” He smiled at him softly.

 

_ Who needs me, anyway? _

 

Daniel gripped his wrists, pressing David's hands harder, and smiled back.

“That's great. Wonderful even.”

 

It was a good day. They were talking about things, they watched an old movie together, holding each other, and David stroked Daniel's hair, repeating in  soft murmur that he wasn't going anywhere. When Daniel fell asleep, David really admired  how calm and soft he was in his sleep. No harsh features, all angles softened. It was a good evening, one of few.

Everything was fine. Sure, there were a couple of... odd events, like that time they met that guy at the mall. That man greeted Daniel happily and obviously wished to talk to him, but Daniel just took David's hand and said, “Let's get out of here”  David couldn't get out of his head the guy's hurt look; it got sad  when he saw David. David asked Daniel about who he was, but Daniel just said, “I'm hungry, how about Chinese?” And that was it. 

 

Daniel shut from him, once again, but after his fragile asking that day David had a thought that, perhaps, Daniel was afraid of true closeness. Yes, it must be so. He's afraid to be vulnerable and hides his fear behind all this harshness and aggression. It would explain everything! Even that guy at the mall, was he the one of Daniel's previous partners he had never talked about? Maybe the one who had hurt him?.. The man looked nice to David, but who knows.

It's okay. David is capable to be patient and understanding if Daniel needs time to trust David and be open with him.

 

There was a knock. David came back from his thoughts and snow gazing and hurried to open the door. He was waiting Daniel for dinner. He opened the door and let Daniel in, smiling.

“Hi,” David hugged him,  brushing melting snow from his shoulders. “You're just in time, the stew is almost ready!”

Daniel nodded.

David said, “I'll be in the kitchen!”

He rushed back to the stove, opening the saucepan lid and checking the stew. He heard Daniel following him.

“There's vine and juice in the fridge, choose whatever you want, I'll drink some juice, I think, I'm not...”

He looked at Daniel over his shoulder and stopped. Daniel was standing at the table, holding the knife. The very same knife David just used to cut the meat for the stew. It was alarming – not the knife, but the way Daniel was holding it - not like he was about to put it somewhere else but like he was going to cut something. He looked at David. When their eyes met, he just smiled and lowered the knife.

“Gosh, Danny, you scared me,” David put the lid back, his hands shaking. “Could you pass me the plates? Oh, nevermind, I'll get them my-myself.”

David opened the cupboard, watching Daniel with uneasy feeling. Daniel was still looking at the knife in his hands, and David cleared his throat. 

“How was your day?”

“Not bad,” Daniel answered, speaking for the first time after entering David' apartment. David exhaled with relief. He was about to believe that Daniel was in trance, judging by his weird behavior. “Met with Jen, she asked to say hi.”

“Oh, thanks,” David said politely. He was surprised that Jen asked that. Why would she? David took the plates and forks  to carry them into the living room. “I think, we'll have dinner in..”

He didn't finish the sentence. Daniel stood close to him, and the knife blade poked right into David's throat. David froze.

He couldn't understand what was going on. It was like he was dreaming – and he had to be dreaming, right? He must be having a nightmare, the one with sleep paralysis. He couldn't move, couldn't even take a breath, because the blade was there, tickling his skin with promise of a cut.

Daniel was looking at David without blinking. David whispered, barely able to move his lips.

“Danny?”

Daniel took a hold of his chin, and David couldn't move at all. His hands gave up, and the dishes fell to the floor with loud clatter. Daniel paid no attention to that. He clutched David's chin tighter.

“Scared?”

David felt the lack of air in his lungs.

“Wh-what?”

“Are you scared?”

Daniel was speaking evenly, and David knew what answer he was waiting for. He nodded. Daniel's face reflexed deep satisfaction. 

“Good. You are afraid of me, right? Right, Davey?”

He was almost cooing. David nodded, and Daniel's grip on his face turned painful. 

“Show me.”

David was shaking. He was so scared and terrified and at the same time he felt nothing and empty, like a papier mache doll. He felt tears in his eyes, felt them streaming quietly on Daniel's hands. That's what Daniel was waiting for.

“Good. Good boy, Davey,” Daniel leaned closer to him, and David saw the impatient glimmer in his eyes, the same glimmer that appeared every time they had sex.

 

Without letting them go, Daniel pushed David to the table, pressing him into it. He grinned, then laughed shortly.

“God, David, “ he looked at David with sick amusement. “You are so sweet, it's almost annoying.”

He bit his neck, not taking the knife away. David was paralyzed. He wished to disappear just not to feel any of this at all. 

 

_“ You're way too kind and sweet”_

 

Daniel whispered in his ear, “ I think we'll stay in here, right?” 

He shoved his hand in the back pocket of David's jeans.

 

_“ You're way too kind and sweet, and some people, they can-”_

 

“Will you cry for me this time? Cry more, Davey. I like it so much.”

 

_“ Some people, they can-"_

 

David looked at Daniel. Joy was splashing in his blue eyes.

“Put  the knife down.”

David didn't even realize he was saying that, Daniel  either. With his teeth chattering, David repeated, this time louder, “Put the knife down, Daniel.”

A  memory of dealing with kids at the camp suddenly came to his mind, reminding  of his ability to be stern and strong.

Surprise flickered in Daniel's eyes, angry excitement replacing it instantly. “Oh, you gonna tell me, what to do?” Daniel smiled. “Well, let's play this way.”

 

_ Play? This is a game? _

 

David gathered all the strength he had and pushed Daniel away from him. Daniel stumbled. The knife in his hand tore the collar of David's t-shirt and left the cut below his collarbone. Daniel looked at the cut and dropped the knife, coming to his senses.

“Shit. Davey, I'm sorry,” he stretched his arm to David. “I didn't plan it to go like this.”

“Go away, Daniel.” David didn't recognize his own voice. He had some strength left and he had defend himself while he could. 

“Davey, hey, wait-”

“Go. Away.”

David didn't turn to look at Daniel. He heard the door slamming but he stood still for a while, it took some time for him to start feeling again, to unfreeze. His teeth were still chattering when he picked up the forks and pieces of broken plates from the floor and turned off the stove where the stew was boiled soft long time ago. It was only then he felt the  pain from the cut. He went to the bathroom and looked it over. It wasn't too deep. It stopped bleeding, but the crust could open any moment. David took out antiseptic, cotton and plaster. He cleaned the cut and put the plaster on it. He came  to the room, covering his mouth with his hand, holding himself from sobs of fear and helplessness. He looked at the phone on his table. 

_“ You do have my number, right?”_

David sat on the sofa, shaking his head. No. No, he won't drag Max into this. It's his fault, and he'll deal with it on his own. He looked around the room and at the sacks and ropes in the corner.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest assured - it's the only chapter of this fic that is really dark.   
> Thanks for sticking around!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber

Max was furious. He was mad at himself because he had no idea what to do with David's situation. Sure, some smart people would probably know  how to solve everything in a civilized way, but Max didn't. 

David told him that everything got back to normal. 

Max managed to mutter, “If you say so.”

David just nodded and smiled dreamily. Max clenched his teeth.

He felt horrible. All his 'friendship-with-David' plan went  to hell right from the start. Max was jealous,  he was ready to admit that. And he would swallow it if it wasn't for Daniel, if it wasn't for David's safety. Max was really worried about him. Finally, he decided that it would be better to talk to Nikki and Neil. Yes, he'd have to confess his feelings, but it was the best he could do. After all, they were David's friends, too. 

 

Max approached the familiar house, huffing away the snowflakes that were flying right into his face. He was waiting for Nikki to pick the call. She didn't answer, and  the windows in her apartment  were dark. Nikki always understood “see you in an hour” phrase  in her own way. Max sighed and put his phone away, looking at the puzzles of windows, some of them sparkling with Christmas lights already. David's window was lit up, too. Max looked at the patch of soft beige light.

Damn it, he'll talk to him on his own.

Max called David while going upstairs. David  didn't answer. Max continued to hear  the long beeps only when he stopped in front of  the familiar door. It wasn't that solid, and Max could hear the ringtone tune from behind it. Was David at home? Why wasn't he answering, did something happen?

 

_He's in the shower. Or he forgot his phone before leaving, you creep._

 

Max was about to knock but noticed that the door wasn't actually closed - more like slammed without the lock clicking properly. Max felt panic rising in him.  Without further thinking, Max opened the door and went inside.

“David??”

He marched straight into the room, looking for the man. The light was dimmed in there.  Max looked around the room and  saw the coffee table moved to the wall, he saw  ropes and blankets and-

“What the-”

In the middle of the room, there was a tiny brown tent, skillfully set with  ropes tied to the radiator and the sofa. Max heard rustling inside and saw someone unzipping the entrance flap. David poked out from it, looking at Max with surprise. He was safe.

Max explained quickly, “Sorry for breaking in like this but - I was going to Nikki's, and your door was literally unlocked, what the hell, man?!  you didn't answer the phone, I... shit, I was worried.”

David nodded, messy hair falling on his face. He said quietly, “It's okay.”

David sounded tired. He unzipped the flap completely and sat cross-legged. He looked at Max from the floor, and Max quirked his eyebrow.

“I have a lot of questions now, but... what the fuck is that?”

David smiled, and the room got a bit lighter.

“I didn't dry it properly in October.”

“Do you always set a tent for Christmas?”

“Hey! I have lights in here, by the way. Get in!”

David moved inside, giving Max some space. Max chuckled but took off his jacket and shoes and got in. The tent was warm beige and yellow from the inside, Christmas lights making the place even cozier. Max saw a small radio and a  thermos in the corner. David crouched on the blanket next to them.

“Tea?”

Max didn't want  tea. He wanted to shake David by his shoulders so he would stop dragging himself in troubles.

'Yeah, I'd love to.”

David  took the thermos and poured some tea in its lid. He handed it to Max.  There were blankets on the tent's floor, and the lights made them blue and then green. Max drank his tea, watching the lights and listening to the radio.  David was lying on his back with his knees bent. It was quiet and comfortable in here, but something was off, Max sensed it.

He finished his drink and put the lid back. “Thanks.”

“There's stew in the kitchen if you're hungry,” David voice was a bit strained when he said that. 

“No, I'm not, but thanks,” Max looked at David and lied next to him, looking at the tent above them. He inhaled, smelling the scent: moist, forest and moss.

 

What was he to say? “Spill it?” Was it too forward? David was clearly dejected, did he even want to talk about anything?

Still thinking of what to do, Max saw a smudge of a funny shape on the tent's roof. He pointed at the stain and said, “This stain looks like an elephant fucking a train.”

David huffed and immediately rose on his elbows, looking at Max with indignation.

“Max!”

Max smiled, satisfied with lively reaction.

“See for yourself.”

David huffed, but Max heard he was struggling a smile.

“Well, I don't see... _this_! There's nothing like this at all!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes! It's just the tar stain. It's been here since that day when kids found, well... the tar.”

They laughed and then stopped at the same time. It was quiet. Max heard the country song on the radio. He heard David breathing, he heard  his own heart thrumming. 

David said, “It's stupid, right?”

“What exactly?”

“Set a tent in the living room,” David turned his head to look at Max and then looked back at the lights. Blue. Green. “Hide inside it from... everything. I'm too immature for my age, right?” David stopped, “ I didn't want to bring it up, sorry.”

“No, don't be. It's okay," Max said. "You're not immature.” He added, “ You know, people always have told me I'm way too mature for my age. Like since I was ten, really. Nikki even says that I was born a grumpy old fart.”

David chuckled softly.

 

They were silent for a minute or thirty. Time moved strangely there. Maybe it didn't move at all. Maybe they were just trapped in this tent like in amber. 

Max let the amber flow through him.

“David, did anything happen?”

David answered, not right away, “Can we speak about it later?”

His voice was husky. Max turned his head to look at him and  saw  his eyes glistening with moisture.

Max was barely able  to move his lips.

“Later?”

“Yes. Tomorrow,” David said softly. “Would you stay the night?” He looked at the lights, not at Max,  as if fearing Max's answer.

“Yeah. Sure.” Max needed that tea. His throat was dry.

David looked back at him with his eyes gleaming. "Thank you.”

They were close. When they turned their heads simultaneously, their noses were about to touch. Max didn't move. He was lying on his back with his hands on his chest, just as David next to him was. He just pulled forward, an inch or so and touched David's lips with his. David shivered. He didn't respond and  didn't draw back. Max stopped breathing. He kept on kissing David – if it was even a kiss, this barely perciptible touch of lips. His sensible part was calling to him, screaming  that it wasn't the right time, that he's just messed up. He pulled back in horror.

“I'm sorry.”

David blinked slowly with his lips slightly parted. He looked at Max calmly, just slightly surprised, no  distaste in his eyes.

“It's okay. Good night, Max.”

 

It was pretty late. After a few minutes Max heard David's breath became slow and steady. He quietly lifted himself on one elbow and looked at David. 

David fell asleep next to him as if it was the most natural thing to do. Max felt the wave of painful tenderness wash over him. It was hopeless. David was hopeless. What on earth would he do with him? Max was the last person David should ask to stay. No wonder that...

Max looked at David's wrists. He was about to move aside the cloth of his shirt to check them but stopped. No. He won't sneak and watch for something while David's sleeping. He'll wait until morning.

Max bent over David to pick blankets for both of them. He covered David with the blanket, and David's collar moved a little. Max spotted something hanging on it. The thing looked like a tag. He tried to put it away but saw that it was a plaster. Max frowned and looked at where it was stuck on. He carefully moved David's shirt to the side.

The plaster was put  right below David's clavicle. It peeled off, and Max could see the cut – thin but deep enough to leave a scar. It was a cut from a knife, Max could see that. And he knew that David didn't cut himself.

Max put the plaster back. He quickly and carefully get out of the tent and went to the kitchen. He needed a place to calm down. He was so mad, so angry, but he didn't want to wake up David. He wanted to punch something. Max tried to take deep breaths. It was night. What could he do? They would figure everything out tomorrow. He wouldn't bother him now.

Max looked around, trying to distract himself from furious urges. A saucepan on the stove. He checked it and saw that the food inside was untouched. He had a guess of what could have happen. He found a trash can. He checked it: broken dishes, cotton and a knife inside it. 

 

He returned to the room and looked at the tent, softly lit from inside. Max saw David's phone on the table. He took it, unlocked the screen and went to the contact list. He found Daniel's number and saved it  as a contact on his own phone. He put the phones back and just sat there, on the sofa, looking at the tent, lit from the inside. He was about to lie on the sofa and accidentally touched the coffee table. It scratched the floor with sharp sound.

There was rustling inside the tent.

“Max?” David poked outside, squinting sleepily. He frowned, clearly not understanding what Max was doing. “Are you leaving?”

Max stopped. 

“No, I'm just-”

David blinked  and said, “Oh, if you need to go, I can call a taxi. I'm so sorry, it was selfish of me to ask you to stay-”

Max crouched on the floor in front of him and gently pushed him back into the tent.

“Go to sleep, weirdo.”

David complied but asked, “And you?”

 

Max  wanted to stay on the sofa. It would be more comfortable for David and less awkward for him this way.

But David patted space next to him, obviously waiting for Max to lie there.

 

Max sighed and get back in the tent, lying down and facing David. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was David's eyelashes, trembling from restless dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Almost) double update! Couldn't leave my boy all alone and miserable for too long.
> 
> Thanks for reading!))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort, not hurt.

 

David's sleep was uneasy. He was dreaming of someone standing behind his back, but he couldn't move or turn to see the person. He couldn't slip from this repeating nightmare. Finally, he woke, almost jumping on spot.

Someone called him.

“David? Hey, do you hear me?”

David panicked. He didn't understand where he was or who was with him.

“David, it's Max. You're in the tent in your room, remember?”

David didn't comprehend everything clearly, but the words "your room” calmed him a bit. He stretched his arm and heard quiet “ouch”. He blinked a few times and distinguished the tent, the lights and Max, who was rubbing his eye. Seemed like David accidentally poked him there. Max looked sleepy, but he immediately sat next to him, looking him over with a hint of worry.

" I can turn it off.” Max pointed at the lights, and David nodded. Max clicked the switch, and it got dark. Max checked his phone.

“It's only five. Let's get some sleep, 'kay?”

 

Max fell asleep easily, but David didn't, he just couldn't. He didn't want to dive into those dreams again, but he got even more scared when he remembered about the things that actually happened in his real life just a few hours before. 

How could everything come to this?

It was almost dawn, and he could see Max's face next to him. Max was frowning, as if he was irritated even in his sleep. David tucked his blanket, and Max mumbled something, pushing away his hand and turning away. David smiled. Max always kept the distance  stayed with him.

 _Max kissed him?_   

David closed his eyes, feeling blood rushing to his face. No, why would Max even want to do that? It's silly. It probably was just a dream. 

He finally managed to fall asleep. When he woke up for the second time, it was morning. He felt the light through his eyelids, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Hiding from the light, he nuzzled closer into something that was close to his face. Something cozy and warm, with smell of tobacco, David usually didn't like it, but this one was kinda nice. That something moved and someone coughed. David opened his eyes and realized that he was nuzzling into Max's shoulder. He moved away, embarrassed, and looked at Max who was already awake.

“Morning,” Max's voice was hoarse.

“Morning,” David smiled and stretched his arms over his head as far as the tent allowed. “Hope it's not that late?”

Max said, “Nah, it's only eleven.”

David frowned. “Eleven?”

“Yeah, why? It's early.”

“I get up at one and the same time everyday, Max!”

Max rolled his eyes, and David asked, “How long have you been awake, then?”

“An hour or two.”

“What?! Why didn't you wake me?”

“It's Sunday, dumbass,” Max smirked, “and I couldn't bother you when you were drooling so sweetly all over my shoulder.”

David looked at the wet spot on Max's shoulder. “Oh, I'm sorry, I can put it in the washer right now!”

“Relax,” Max said, sounding amused, “It's not worse than Nikki's snot.”

“Max, gross!”

“It's life David, and it contains snot and drool.”

David fought back a smile and got out of the tent right after him.

“I'll go make breakfast. Here,” he opened the wardrobe, “take a towel and a toothbrush, it's disposable, will work for now, right?”

Max stumbled over the tent rope and stared at him. David rewound his own words in his head and said quickly, “ I mean, I've got only this one.”

Max nodded and took the items.

 

While Max was in the bathroom, David quickly checked his cut and changed the plaster. He rinsed his face, put away the pans from the stove and started making coffee and toast.

He heard Max coming into the kitchen. He asked, "Coffee?”

“Would be great.”

Max answered and went silent. David shuddered and turned around, looking at Max. 

 

_It's a different person._

 

David tried to get a hold of all his flashbacks. He set cups and a plate with toasts on the table.

“Here you go! It's almost lunch time though.”

“Who cares,” Max shoved the toast in his mouth. “ When I have a day-off, I don't get from the bed till noon.”

“It's not very healthy, Max.”

“Yeah, yeah, you've already told me that. But what is the use of the weekends, then?” He grabbed another toast.

“I know what the weekends are! It's just – I want to get as much time from these days as I can, you know? To wake up earlier so they would last longer!”

Max chuckled. “Shit, David, it sounds so Disney.”

“Hey I love Disney cartoons!”

“Sure you do,” Max mumbled into his cup. He kept and glancing at David with something like anxious embarrassment in his eyes.

He finished his coffee and said, “Shall we... talk about yesterday?”

The careless mood was gone that instant.

David tried to laugh it off. “You broke into my apartment while I was sitting in the tent in my room?”

Max shook his head.

“No, David, I mean...  I'm sorry, as I've told you, I was worrying. You didnt' answer the phone and the door was unlocked. What, what happened?"

David understood what Max was talking about, but he grasped desperately onto his last chance to pretend that everything was normal.

“I didn't close it properly,” he smiled a crooked smile.

He pushed away the plate, the appetite completely gone, replaced with nausea.

“David, you promised me that we would talk about it.”

 

Max looked right at him. There was something calm but stern in his eyes, and David felt slightly ashamed of his lie.

 

“Can we go to the room?” He didn't want to talk about the previous night in here.

He poured the coffee into their mugs, just for to hold something in his hand. They went into the room and sat  on the sofa.

David took a deep breath.

“I've told you that me and Daniel have arguments, sometimes.”

Max nodded.

“Yesterday w-we had another one.”

He hugged himself, suddenly cold. Max got up, took a blanket from the tent and give it to David.

“Thanks,” David smiled, covering himself in it.

“Why were you arguing?”

“Nothing, really, he's just...”

David stopped. _It wasn't an argument at all._

Max said, “It's just... when two people argue, they have a reason, right? I hate it when Claire shoves her stuff onto my shelve during the shift, and I throw it from there, as a result we bicker. So what was the reason yesterday?”

David didn't answer. He looked at Max with haunted feeling.

“David, you have to talk about it. Maybe not with me, I'm not the best in this, I understand, but with someone else then. But promise you'll do that, it's getting fucking...”

“Daniel threatened me with a knife.”

Max stopped, and David continued, afraid that his determination would ran off, “We were going to spend the night together. I've cooked dinner, and I was waiting for him, a-and h-he c-came a-and at the k-kitchen,” _where did this ugly stuttering come from? Stop it! Take a hold of yourself!_ “He just put a knife to m-my throat.”

David closed his eyes, squinting. 

“He was saying something about how he likes it when I'm scared, and it looked like he was playing a game. Then he wanted to...”

David closed his face with his arms. He felt a touch on his shoulder and opened his eyes. Max put a hand away quickly, but David noticed that it was slightly shaking.

“Do you remember what happened next?”

'Yes. I-I pushed him away, and the knife cut me here,” David pointed at his collarbone. “Daniel was scared, he didn't want it to go this way. I told him to leave, and he left.”

David exhaled. Max was looking at him with relief and something akin to pride.

“I see, it's a good thing that... Shit, David, I mean...”

Max was really confused, and David couldn't blame him.

It was a mess. He was a mess.

 

_He'll leave now, too. You'll see. You're pathetic._

 

'It's over, David. You're safe now.”

David nodded without looking at Max, too afraid to see disgust or disappointment on his face.

“David?..”

David dared to lift his head; Max was looking worried and unsure, stretching  arms to him, not knowing how to do that, but still wanting to, and David rushed into his arms, feeling Max hugging him immediately and feeling his tears spilling from his eyes. He cried quietly into Max's shoulder. He was still expecting that Max would be disgusted of him, would push him away, but Max just closed him closer.

“I'm such a fool.” David was angry at himself. He was a fool, a complete idiot. He should have known it wouldn't get any better, but he was compliant, soft, he was  _weak_.

He felt Max shaking his head. “No, you're not.”

“Yes, I am,” David said angrily. “I  should have forseen it all. I, I thought that if I had loved him good enough, it would have been okay. But now it isn't.” He knew that he was sounding irrational but couldn't help himself.

Max said, “It's not your fault. It doesn't work like that. It really doesn't.” He added, quieter, “And I will believe anything but not that you can love someone not good enough.”

He hugged him closer.

 

It was a while until David untangled himself from Max and smiled. “I'll go to the bathroom.” 

 

He washed his face with cold water, calming himself completely. When he returned, Max asked, “What are you going to do now?”

“I don't know yet. I need to think about it all. I won't meet with Daniel today.”

Max looked at him, bewildered, and David explained, “I'm not going to date him anymore, I just don't want to talk to him about it now.”

Max nodded. “So, when will you go to the police?”

David didn't understand the question. “What?”

“When will you go to the police? What Daniel did is the crime, David.”

“Max, I don't want someone to get arrested.”

Max wasn't surprised with the answer and just muttered, “You see, you do realize it's the crime.”

“Max, I don't want  to involve the police. I'll deal with it on my own.”

Max looked at him with a frown, and David had a suspicion of where it could go. “Max, I mean it. Please, don't intervene, okay?”

“Sure, David.” Max's gaze turned unreadable, just like the first days David met him. 

“I gotta go.” He stood up and took the phone from his pocket, walking to the hall. He added, “Call me  if you need to, okay? Or.. or someone else, Nikki or Neil or I don't know.”

“Yes, I will.” David knew he wouldn't do that. He smiled at Max, and Max looked away, studying his sneakers.

David said softly, “Max? Thank you.”

Max looked at him with odd attentiveness, mumbled, “see ya” and left.

 

 

Max lit the cigarette the moment he got outside. He hadn't been smoking since the previous evening and just realized how badly he needed his doze of nicotine. He checked the messages – missed calls from Nikki with furious texts about him ditching her.

He'll talk to her later, to her and Neil, probably. Maybe he'll text David  to ask how he is.

Later.

Max promised David that he wouldn't do anything and he really wanted to fulfill his promise, but it was impossible.  Just before falling asleep on his shoulder, David  several times asked Danny to stop.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!)  
> Like really.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shovels

 

Max was waiting for Daniel in a small  café he had never been to before. He didn't go to cafes to start with. He heard few visitors chatting to each other,  soft laughter at cozy tables in the corners; he was so out of place in here, he'd rather meet Daniel in the nearby alley, but it would be harder to set up.

David mentioned once that Daniel was a photographer, so Max used the phone number to contact him about Christmas photo session to have a reason for meeting. He looked at beige surface of the table, feeling his inner conflict flooding him completely. He remembered very clearly David's request not to do anything, but he could still hear his soft sobs and self-acusing mumbling in his ears, he could still feel his warmth in his shoulder after he fell asleep. 

Daniel walked into the cafe and looked around, he obviously didn't know who Max was. Max had seen Daniel before. Daniel paid him no mind then, and Max did the same outwardly but remembered him very well. 

Daniel came to the assigned table, looking confused.

“Ehm... I'm sorry?”

“Hi, Daniel. Take a seat.” God, it was painful to talk to him.

Daniel sat down, still looking puzzled.

“Daniel, I'm Max. Maybe you've heard about me from David.”

Even if Daniel hadn't, he did realize what the matter was. He tensed.

“Where is David?” Just for a second Max had a thought that he was actually worrying, but Daniel added, “Did he go to the police?”

Max fought back the humorless chuckle. “No. And he won't. That's why I'm here.” 

Daniel who just turned pale, relaxed immediately. Hell, he even smiled.

“Oh, I see. A downtown boy is giving a shovel talk to his friend's bad boyfriend, huh? Have a crush on him, don't you?”

Daniel leaned back in his chair. It was a casual socialite talk to him, judging by his posture. He said, almost lazily, “Look, Max, I don't know what you've got in mind, but David is okay with everything in our relationship. I know pretty well  what kind of attitude he likes because I know him. And you don't.” He looked smug. “David needs someone to fuck him harder and to coo over him later, he _likes_ this, can you imagine? Are you blushing?” Daniel laughed. “God, this is ridiculous, why am I even telling you this? It's none of your business.”

Max was blushing from fury, not embarrassment.

“Jesus, Max, no need to look at me like this. We both know you won't do anything to me.” Daniel leaned forward and said, looking amused, “David would be very upset.”

Max looked at the wall behind Daniel's shoulder. He didn't want to meet his gaze.

“You two af a kind,” Daniel leaned back. “You're all soft on the inside, too. Don't want to upset him, right? I like it when he's upset. Looks good on him.”

He was  gleeful. Max finally met his eyes.

 

_Sorry, David._

 

“I won't do anything, Daniel. But there, at the parking lot,” Max pointed at the window, “waits a guy named Billy Snake. You can go out and call a taxi, but Billi usually finds the right person.”

Daniel sit up straight. “You... hire a killer?”

Max scoffed. Was he so dumb?

“No, waste of money. Billy just likes hurting people, you know. He'll cut your face properly, and you'll never be able to pick up sweet girls and boys.”

Daniel paled. Max knew the type: the only person they loved were their own reflection in the mirror. Daniel was a coward, he backed up the moment David stood up for himself, and Max couldn't believe how pathetic he actually was.

Daniel smiled crookedly. “Great. A dirty runt threatens  to cut me with a knife but still can't do it himself.”

“Oh, I can,” Max said. “But, you see, Billy will leave a couple of nice scars, and that's it. And if I start, I won't stop.”

He looked at Daniel, taking his everything not to do something right then and there. He knew that Daniel would get the message.

“David will never forgive you if you  harm me, Max.” Daniel's voice was trembling.

Max  said, “I know. I don't care.”

 

When Daniel left, Max took the phone and texted Billy, who was still waiting nearby.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You did what?!”

Nikki and Neil looked at him in sheer puzzlement. He repeated everything once again.

“I... I shouldn't have done it, right?”

They exclaimed simultaneously “Yes!” and “No!”

“You did everything right, Max!” Nikki jumped from his so-called bed and grabbed a pillow to smack it with fury. “Shit, I knew this Daniel is a jerk! How you even managed to control yourself, I'd scratch his eyes out if I were you!”

“No, Nikki! It was a wrong thing to do!” Neil frowned at Max. “Why did you sink to the level of  threats? They are not a solution. These kinds of situations are better to be solved in a lawful way! Besides, now Daniel will just find another victim and keep up treating them the same way he treated David.”

“Oh, yeah, and while you're solving everything lawfully, David should suffer!” Nikki was outraged. “He won't stop Daniel on his own, Neil. I know this. He's too soft, just like his flannel.”

“Neil, look, I.. I understand,” Max pulled his hair in despair, “I just couldn't leave it. David asked me not to intervene, but...”

Neil interrupted him. “Hold on, hold on. It's kinda late to ask, but... you had a reason to get involved, didn't you?”

Max stayed silent, looking at the floor.

“Oh. I see,” Neil sounded slightly impressed.

Nikki asked, amazed, “You like him?! _Like_ -like him?!”

“That's even worse than I thought. Social studies have it confirmed that jealousy won't lead to anything good.”

“Don't listen to him,” Nikki said angrily, “Neil is an insencible simulation of a human being with a calculator instead of a heart! I, personally, agree that David needs to be protected, and... Max, I can't believe you fell in love!” She kept on jumping on her place from excitement.

“Yeah,” Max mumbled.

“Remember my word,” Neil said, “it will end badly.”

Nikki threw a pillow at him. “Shut up! Don't you see, Max is suffering! And what for jealousy issues - Max didn't even tell David about his feelings yet! Right, Max?”

Max shrugged.

“You... did?”

“I kissed him.”

Nikki let out a shriek, and Neil just flung his arms up. “I have no idea what's going on in here.”

“Love is going on!” Nikki rushed to the armchair to hug Max, who was hiding into his hoodie from everything on the outside and the inside. “It all will work out in the end. Trust me, it always does.” Nikki managed to poke him in his face. “Even for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power of goodbye

 

David was sorting out piles of Christmas wreaths. He was going to decorate the shop, but he couldn't get in the mood for this, being unfocused and zoning out. 

He was determined to meet with Daniel for to make things clear, but Daniel didn't respond his calls and messages. David couldn't help but be worried. He couldn't just stop caring for him. He was chewing on his fears and suspicions, when  Daniel came to the shop. He opened the glass door and walked inside, just as he did plenty of times before, but this time David didn't rush to him. He just smiled a weak smile.

“Hi.”

Daniel looked at him gloomily, and the smile melted from David's face.

“I called and texted you, but you didn't answer. Daniel, I think we should break up. It will be better this way.”

David repeated this phrase during the last day and he managed to say it without stuttering. He was proud of himself.

Daniel nodded. “Yes. I think so too.”

David continued, ignoring slight hurt from Daniel's quick acceptance of his words, “Last t-time it all went too far, a-and I realized that-”

_he's been hurting you all this time_

“-I realized that I'm not the best for you.”

_don't humiliate yourself_

“I don't understand the games you play a-and I never did. I... I'm afraid I will never learn the rules. Sorry.”

_he's the one to be sorry_

David exhaled,  finishing his speech. He ignored his inner voice that sounded pretty much like Max's.

Daniel nodded, again. “Yes, David. It's true.”

David was washed with rueful relief from saying and hearing it all out loud. It broke his heart, but the truth was painful yet liberating.

Daniel said, “You're not the best for me, you're right. It's not about the games, David. I mean – you're sweet and kind, but you're unbelievably simple and naive. It almost... it seems like you live in your own candy floss world, honestly. And I have plans in this life, you know, I have things I want to achieve. And you're fine with working in here for the rest of your life, aren't you.”

David opened his mouth without saying anything. Where did all this come from?

Daniel smiled at him crookedly. “What to games, I just tried to make our sex a bit more exciting. You can't do anything  at all, you're boring in bed.”

David felt as if he was slapped. Exciting? Boring? He couldn't follow. _But he said..._

“But you said you loved me.” The words fell from his lips the moment they came to his mind. Daniel's words just couldn't be true. No way.

“Yes,” Daniel said. “I do. I love my car as well, but I'll change the model when I see a better one. And it's just the way this life works.”

David couldn't believe his ears. It couldn't be happening. He looked in Daniel's beautiful eyes, searching for any evidence it was just a cruel joke, that he's drunk or something, but he was calm and completely sane.

“I'll go now, David. I think we've told each other everything we've wanted to.”

David couldn't end it like this. He went closer, daring to share his genuine feelings for the last time. “Danny, I want you to know:  I loved you. Even if it ends up like this. I still love you, and I wish you to be happy.”  _Please, don't be so cruel._

For a tiny split of second David thought there was something alive in Daniel's eyes, a spark of something warm. But it turned out to be the shine of ice.

“I think it doesn't matter now, David. Oh, and by the way: tell your little friends that they will get in so much trouble if they ever  threaten me again.”

Daniel walked away. The door behind him closed, and David was left alone. The fairytale was over. He found himself in the real world.

 

He spent all day decorating wreaths with bows and bells. He finished two dozens of those. He didn't stop, paying no attention to prickling in his fingertips. He knew that he had to do something, to carry on with some activity otherwise he would break down right then and there, and he didn't want to. There was anger inside him, under all the pain, and anger gave him strength. He'll survive it all. He occasionally wiped his eyes, but he smiled while serving customers and making orders.

Daniel mentioned other people, and David was almost certain it was about Max. He was upset with this news, but he was much more upset and angry with himself. That's what he's done: his loved ones and his friends threaten each other because of him, because of his weakness and inability to keep his mouth shut. It's all his fault. But it was Daniel's last words that hurt the most. They practically stabbed him in his chest. David wanted  to blame it on Daniel's anger about other people being involved, but Daniel was so calm and convincing while saying them. David saw he wasn't lying. Well, no surprise. Deep inside he always knew he would never be good enough.

He saw incoming messages, but he didn't want to deal with it at work. Only at home, when he made tea and sat on the floor, hugging his pillow, he decided to check on them. He got a missed call from Max and two voice messages from him, too.

Max never called  or texted him before. David sometimes could send something like, “brought extra sandwich 2day)”, nothing more.

He clicked on the first message.

 

_“ Hey David it's Max. Look, it's about Daniel...  these guys can put pity on you saying they're sorry, so don't listen to this shit, 'kay? Hell, why-”_

The message was cut there. There was noise in the background, Max probably sent it from his work. The second one was longer.

_“ David, it's me again. I'm about what I've sent earlier. About Daniel and everything, and I want to tell the truth, just listen to it, okay?_

_I met with Daniel yesterday. You asked me not to intervene, but I did it. I'm sorry, I broke my promise, and I took your phone while you were sleeping. I'm sorry for lying to you. But I don't regret what I did._

_I'll be honest, David, I like you. I've never liked someone else that much before, I'm not... I'm not that good in dealing with other people and all this communication stuff and expressing my feelings, you've probably noticed that. But I did what I did not because of my feelings, I mean, I-_

_I did this because I_ care _about you, but I can't do it right. And I'll understand if you are mad at me for my actions. I would be mad if I were you._

_But I just couldn't leave it. You see? I hope you'll understand. I'm mad with myself because of it, of how much I care about you._

_I don't know where you are listening to this message (I hope you will listen to it, please, listen to it!!!). Maybe you're sitting all alone, blaming yourself and feeling miserable and worthless, but it's not true, get it? You deserve the best things possible, and I'm not talking about me now, I... I it's just you better remember that. Okay? I know you're probably busy with more important things you now have to sort out, but I'll be in touch. And, David, I'll always be-”_

 

The message stopped there. David looked at the voice track he's just listened to. He waited for a few minutes and replied with the only thing he really thought of, “Thank you, Max."

He didn't have energy for something more. It would take some time for more.

He fell asleep, hugging his pillow and holding the phone in his hands, listening to Max's messages again and again, as if they were a lullaby.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for misleading you with number of chapters, there's going to be another, the last one! And hey, thanks for sticking around!

 

Last weeks Max spent feeling completely out of his own life. It got back to normal, the way it was before, but, surprisingly, it got worse.

He was lying on his bed, covering himself  with a blanket and hiding from another incoming message. The phone bleeped, the it started to ring, vibrating on the floor. Max waited patiently for it stop. He knew that Nikki wouldn't give up that easy. He wouldn't let him spend Christmas alone.

He pulled the blanket from his head and looked  at the small cactus near his bed and the small pine tree in the corner. David gave it to him in the beginning of December. “It's a Christmas present!” He was so excited, as if he was the one to receive it, not Max. Max looked at the small tree, feeling something much sharper than fir-needle inside his chest.

 

 

It's been a week since he saw David for the last time. He came to the shop as usual, as if passing by, but he knew it wasn't a regular visit. He had no idea how to act or how David would act after all his messages, confessions and everything that had happened.

David walked out of the storeroom when Max entered the shop. He was holding a folder in his hands.

“Hi, Max,” David smiled at him. It was a quick and polite smile, but it was still here, and Max was relieved to see it. 

Max nodded numbly in answer. His ability to speak evaporated, bringing him back to the stage where he was suffering from his incapacity to build a decent phrase while talking to David.

“I've got your messages,”David clutched the folder to his chest and smiled a bit warmer, “Thank you.”

Max dug his fingernails in his  palms  from anxiety.

“Sorry, it was stupid. I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have-”

He faltered. _“I shouldn't have met with Daniel”_ got caught in his throat. He still didn't regret doing this.

David nodded, as if  agreeing that - yeah, he shouldn't. It was an acceptance of Max's apology, of the things he said and kept unsaid, acceptance of his actions and decisions. There was something wistful and resigned in the way he looked at Max.

A silent question was wavering in the air, and David answered it. “We fell apart with Daniel.”

Max had expected that David would be sad, but he looked so depressed and broken that for a moment Max felt guilty for all his intrusions. The thought was gone when he looked at David's sweater, remembering the scar that was still hiding underneath.

David continued, “We talked about everything when he came in here, but he said different things and...”

Max understood that these things would be rotating in David's mind for the rest of his life. David clutched the folder to his chest as it was a shield.

“He said that I'm not good for him, I'm naive and I can't do anything and... he told me he didn't even care if I love him or not.”

David looked at Max with such helpless despair in his eyes it was hardly bearable. He was talking to Max as to his friend and he needed his comfort, and as much as Max appreciated his friendship, he was almost tortured to see David suffering because Daniel. Daniel acted as a coward, leaving David a couple of scars not only on his body, but on his mind and soul, and Max couldn't do anything here. He couldn't do anything with David having feelings for the other man.

 

David asked, “What are you gonna do at Christmas?”

Max distracted himself from his mental wish for Daniel's painful death.

“I... I don't know yet. You?”

“I'm going to visit my parents,” David said, “I really need a break. I've already arranged things at the shop so there will be another assistant instead of me.”

Max nodded. “I see. Sounds like a good idea.”

_What if he won't come back? Yeah, ask him to stay, moron._

He shoved his hands in the pockets. It got  chilly.

“Happy Christmas, David.”

David smiled softly. “Happy Christmas, Max.”

 

That's how they parted then: David with his heart broken and Max with a heart that had belonged to David for a long time. But it was obvious that David didn't need it.

 

 

There was a doorbell ring, then a knock, and Max groaned in despair. With big effort he managed to stand up and stumbled into the hall. He opened the door for his visitor and returned to the room without looking at Neil. He flopped back onto his mattress. He looked meaningfully at Max, at the phone on the floor and at the cactus near it.

“Well, Romeo. I was sent to pull you out from here.”

Max didn't answer. Neil sat on the armchair, and it creaked.

“Come on, Max. Even a dumbass like you shouldn't spend Christmas like this.”

Max stayed silent, holding his head in his hands. Neil sighed, irritated.

“You know what, Max? You're selfish. Did you even think about what David has gone through recently? What, you thought you're some kind of a knight in shining armours, and he would jump into your open arms immediately? He's just survived abusive relationship, you'd better read what it is! Because you're acting...”

“I got it, just shut up.” Neil was right in a way, and that's why MAx didn't want listen to him.

Neil added, calmer, “Give him some time. His _future_ boyfriend threatened his former one. It's.. it's some dark shit, if you think of it.”

“Neil, I've already told you, David is my friend, I would stand up for you, too.”

“No, thank you very much,” Neil grumbled, but Max saw that he was touched, “I don't need your protection. I can care of myself just fine!”

Max scoffed. They both knew there were times Neil couldn't do that. Max chose his way to protect himself or others he cared about when he was twelve. He smashed his stepfather's head with a beer bottle then so the man would let go of his mother. Max learned this way of defense only, beating violence and threats  with violence and threats as well. He had a feeling there were better ways to deal with these things, but he didn't know them. No one learned him of the other ways.

 

Neil stood up from the armchair and went to sit next to Max. He lightly shoved him with his shoulder.

“You know, I'm kinda envy you. I don't have any feelings for anyone and hardly ever will have. And you just came back to life since David appeared.”

Max looked at the cactus in front of him. “What, is it so obvious?”

Neil smirked. “What do you think?”

“And when did you notice?”

“When you started to wash your hair more often than once in two weeks?”

“Fuck you,” Max blushed a bit.

“Dude, seriously. You visited that shop as if it was your job. Whenever I met David, he was like, 'Oh, Max came by, asked to say hi!' and smiled as if he was blessed or something.”

Max bit his lip, keeping from smiling. Who knows what will happen later, but at least in the past David was smiling while talking about him.

“And you were spending so much time in this shitty hall... Kept looking at him as if he was a unicorn or something. So -  it wasn't that hard to guess.”

Neil ruffled his hair. “Patience can come in handy, you know? Now," He stood up and pulled Max so he was on his feet, “get dressed, Nikki and the guys are waiting.”

 

 

Max came back to the shop few time after Christmas. He told himself that he came there by accident, that he was just passing by, and he looked inside by accident, too. A couple of times he saw an unfamiliar old woman at the counter. The sight of another person at David's place was so disturbing that he went away quickly. Once the shop was closed at all, and it looked even worse.

Max was mad at himself for all his feelings. With time, he got mad at David, too. Because of his desire to help he opened up too much, he turned himself inside out in front of the other man. Maybe for someone else it was just a regular thing to do, but for Max it was akin to being skinned. What was the worst – he didn't regret it. He had no idea he had so much inside of him, so many emotions and feelings, wonderful, horrible and unbearable at the same time.

It would be better if he had never met David. He would live as he was used to until he would get completely dead inside just how he was supposed to from the very start.

 

He tried to cut, to chop this thick bush of alien feels that grew through him so sweetly suffocating him with its fragrant and stabbing him with its thorns. He told himself that he would to this, that he has almost succeeded, but deep inside he knew that it wasn't true. He won't be able to cut it because he can't. He can't and he doesn't want to.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it ends.

 

It was Max's usual shift when Nikki and Neil popped into the supermarket while he was having a break.

“David is back!” Nikki shouted so loud everyone in the shop heard it, too. A few customers looked in their direction, and Max just shrugged indifferently, looking at the stand piled with valentine cards.

“So? Whatever.”

Neil fought back the laugh. He knew Max was feigning his apathy.

 

Max lied not to Neil only, he lied to himself, too, trying to convince himself that he really didn't care about David coming back. His fake coolness lasted for few days only. He didn't want to go to the shop - more like he wished he didn't want to go there, but there he was, standing at the entrance to his own personal summer, feeling uncertain, wishing to hide from the wind that was throwing wet snow into his face.

 

The shop was open. David was standing in there, attaching something to the door. He got carried away and didn't notice Max until he knocked on the glass. David lowered his head. He smiled brightly and opened the door for him.

“Hi, Max!”

He let him in. Max pulled off his beanie, shaking it of snow.

“Hi.”

David stood in front of him, looking unsure, as if doubting if he should hug Max. _He probably hugs his friends after  the long absence. But not you._ Still, David was smiling and bouncing on his feet, It was obvious he was glad to see him.

Max felt a slight spark of joy: he kept this opportunity to visit David, to be his friend. At the same time, he felt something twisted and wistful inside. No matter how he tried to think about their friendship being enough for him, he couldn't help but remember the other things - remember David, lying next to him in the tent and looking at him, while the lights change the color of his eyes from dark green to emerald. It was a tiny piece of life he had never experienced before, but now he knew its taste and couldn't get it away from his guts.

 

Trying to distract himself, he pointed at the door and said, “Did I interrupt anything? You were... gluing the stuff or what?”

David, who seemed lost in his own thoughts, said quickly, “Oh, oh, yes, still can't finish with these,” he went to the door where the pink ribbon peeled off in several places. “It's almost done, just need a bit more glue, can you pass it to me? It's somewhere on the counter.”

Max was glad to occupy himself; he nodded and went to the counter. David added, putting the ribbon back in place, “Be careful, there are boxes with glitter!”

He said it too late. The pile of boxes fell down, one of them stumbled to the floor. Max didn't understand what even was in there until he saw his hands. They were now covered in glitter, tiny pieces of scarlet shaped as hearts.

David left the ribbon and rushed to Max.

“I'm so Sorry! I put them here and didn't close the lids. Here, I'll give you a sponge.”

Max tried to wipe the glitter off, but it just stuck to his skin. David handed him the sponge. He was fighting back a smile.

Max narrowed his eyes. “What is that?”

“Nothing!” David said soothingly, trying to prevent Max's anger. He failed and smiled, “It just looks cute on you.”

Max hissed, “It's not cute. Get this shit off me!”

David took another sponge and went closer to him. “Don't move, please,” he was still smiling, there were tiny wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. “I'm sorry, Max. It really suits you.”

He brushed glitter from Max's shoulders and went to his face. Max tried to stand still, withholding from pushing David away. Because of all David's giggles  he finally did push him. He wiped his face with hand, feeling the awful blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Stop making fun of me, David.”

David retreated, squeezing the sponge. He said, confused, “It will fall off later.”

He took the boxes from the floor and put them away. He grabbed the glue and returned to the unfinished decoration. Max climbed onto the counter, just as he used to do, and watched David. Despite the awkward moment he felt comfortable. Their silence was pleasant and cozy. Maybe because there was dark and cold outside, but it was light and warm in here. And David, he was in here, too.

 

“How are you doing?” He knew David was waiting for his regular question as well as Max was waiting for the answer.

David went to the counter and leaned to it. He played with the glue tube in his hands.

“Not bad. I spent holidays with my family, had a long break so I had time to think about everything, you know...”

Max hummed in approval, moving a bit closer. David continued, “And I thought that... You remember that time  you said how good it is that I like my job? I mean, at the camp. Well, I was thinking about it for a while, and I decided to get back to it. I really miss it; although I like the shop, I want to go back to camping activities.”

Max nodded, he was happy to hear that David found something he actually enjoyed to drag him out from the past into the future. He was planning things, it was a sign he was doing well.

David added, “After all, my job has always been the only thing I could rely on,” David smiled at him, but his smile was empty.

Max frowned. He had a nasty feeling what it all was about.

“I'm the one responsible for everything that happened,” David said, looking into  space in front of him, and Max felt nauseous because of his resigned expression. «I had been always waiting for a miracle, for someone to come into my life, you know. Well, I got one, it looks,” he scoffed in disdain to himself. “Be careful with what you wish for, huh.”

David took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Max was watching him, paying no mind to his own breath and heartbeat getting uneven because of worry.

“David, it wasn't your fault.”

David just shook his head.

Max added, “You deserve to be happy.”

David said, smiling weakly, “That's the thing, I was happy before. I just wish everything could get back to its previous state.”

“That's not what I meant,” Max couldn't hide his reactions anymore, “ you don't have to stay alone.”

David leaned his head, and the strandof his hair fell onto his eyes, sparkling with the glitter that stuck in there.

“No, Max. I better live on my own. I... I don't want to pull other people into dealing with me and my candy floss world, I'm too immature and... Just look at what has happened, even you got involved, it would be only better for everyone if I-”

David didn't finished. Max swang his legs over the counter to face David, grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him just to shut him up so he would stop saying all this nonsense. This time their kiss was real. David timidly opened his mouth, letting Max's tongue in. Max held him by the hair, adding more glitter in the read stands, ruffling them. He felt ecstatic. Whatever happens next – he will keep the memory of this moment for eternity. But David didn't push or shove him, and Max almost fell from the counter when he heard a barely audible moan. He didn't even realize that he was holding David in place with his leg.

Finally, David put a hand on his shoulder, and Max stopped.

He mumbled, “ Sorry, I...”

David held the hand on him – whether to keep him from another kiss or to stop him from running away. Max was close to doing that.

“Max, can we talk?”

David was looking at him with his eyes wide open. There was something guilty in his expression, and Max felt that his one minute happiness went down like a blown balloon. _He doesn't want this._

David took his hand from Max and said, with effort, “Thing is, I...”

Max closed his eyes. _What did you expect? You expected something, you idiot?_

“I'm older than you and...”

Max couldn't stand this polite reasoning for telling him off.

“Forget it, David.”

He jumped from the counter and marched to the exit without looking back.

 

He was walking with no direction, right along the street. Wet snow got into his eyes, and they were already tingling. He never cried, but now he just didn't care. He could hear Neil's voice in his head, telling him that he's being an impatient dummy, but he couldn't stop or go back. He wouldn't live through David telling him that he didn't need him. He had to run before that would happen.

“Max, wait!”

Max stopped; he stared at the pile of snow under his feet, listening to David's footsteps behind his back. David walked him around. He handed him his beanie.

“You left it in the shop.”

Max grabbed the thing and jolted to go away. He just turned inside out in front of the other man. All that was left to do was to gut himself in front of him. David held him by the shoulder.

“Max, could you just stop running away and listen to me, please?”

Max finally dared to look at David: he was worrying his lips, his jacket was unzipped, falling snow stuck in his hair.

“I wanted to say that I'm older than you and-”

“What the fuck, David. I'm twenty-four. I'm not a monk or something. I've been living on my own since I was seventeen, paying for my everything without mummy and daddy around, what about you huh?”

“Can I finish?”

Max stopped. It seemed they both were saying the wrong things to each other.

“I mean, that we are... pretty different in... everything. Not just age, temper and interests and...”

Now Max was just getting mad. Was David a sadist?

“I've been thinking about it lately...a lot. And despite all these I  admit that I feel happy whenever you're near.”

Max blinked. What was going on?

David hugged himself. “I just thought that back then, in the tent – it was a dream. It's silly, I know. And your messages - I thought it was only a spur of the moment, and then you said that you shouldn't have sent them, and I thought you just regretted doing this. And then I thought that maybe... Well, after all you have witnessed with... with Daniel you won't want me around. Like, because I'm weak and spoil everything.”

Max was dumbfounded.

David said softly, “It's not just about us being different, it's.. I'm a failure, Max.”

A dark shadow of the past events slided over David's face. Max went closer and touched his arm to return him back into the present.

“That's not true David. You can't  spoil anything.”

“I can,” David disagreed softly, “but I think I still want to try.”

“Try what?” Max couldn't get the meaning of the words. He couldn't follow, he just knew that something awesome was happening.

David winced and covered his face with his hands. “Oh, Max, I'm sorry. You didn't even suggest... I thought that we... You see, I'm already messing things up!”

Max ignored his own panic and put David's hands away from his face.

“Shut up.”

David mumbled something, sobbing or laughing, and Max just went closer and hugged him, sticking his face into his chest. David hugged him back. He hold him close, feeling the familiar sent he missed so much. His shoes were soaked completely, everything around them was white and wet with snow, but Max didn't care because he was happy in the way that got you warm to the bones.

 

David took his hand. “Where do you live now? I know your place is pretty far from here.”

Max was about to say that he didn't want to go anywhere and was okay with standing in here all night long, but David said, “The weather is terrible, you can stay at my place. It's nearby.”

Max said, “Okay.” He looked at David as if he was a unicorn without trying to hide his stare.

 

They went to the familiar home, holding hands. Max didn't think he would get here ever again. He didn't think he would  get in David's apartment ever again. Not in this... not in this status, not as his boyfriend. He  didn't know what to do, how to act, but the warmth inside and outside calmed him and soothed his anxiety. He stopped at the kitchen door, watching David who was making dinner for them. Suddenly, David jumped in place and turned to look at him. He blushed, embarrassed for his own reasons.

It would get some time until Max would be able to hug him from the back in such moments without him getting alarmed

“I've got nuggets only, sorry. Didn't have time for shopping after coming back,” David sounded upset, and Max instantly recalled that he didn't tolerate unhealthy meal.

“Works for me,” he shrugged and added, maliciously, “so that's what you're actually eating while no one sees, huh? Thought so.”

“What? No! It's just what I've got in the fridge, Max! Just in case, sometimes, you know?”

Max just laughed. He caught David staring at him and asked, frowning.

“What's with the look?”

David passed him the plate, smiling. “Nothing. Never saw you laughing like that before.”

Max wanted to flip him off. He wanted  to say that it was impossible not to laugh at him, he wanted to throw all his nuggets at David. And he knew, by the way David was looking at him, that David understood, why.

“I've got mushroom sauce! Wait, here it is. And I have some juice or I can make tea?”

“Yes,” Max said in daze.

 

He wanted everything David was offering. He was overwhelmed in the best way possible, he was full of so many wishes. To be closer,  to care, to laugh together, to do things together - like to do them in the most pleasant and enjoyable way possible. He wanted to hold David and never let him go – not to keep or restrain him, but to feel him and keep on rejoicing the fact that he exists.

 

At night he was lying next to David, holding his hand, tracing his wrists and feeling no scars or marks there. David was sleeping under his own comforter. He said nervously that he'd like to stay close but wanted to wait for certain things. He hoped Max would understand. Max just said, “Okay,” and pulled another glittery piece from his hair. He had nothing to wait for. Everything he had never even dared to wish for was here, right next to him. He smiled, hiding his face into the pillow and feeling the other's pulse under his fingertips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Thanks to everyone who kept on sticking around, leaving comments and kudos, they are very important to me <3  
> English is not my native language. It's not an excuse for making mistakes, no way, I just hope that the writing was decent enough for you to read this work from very beginning to the end.  
> I also have a few drabbles about Max and David living together, some flashbacks from their past and a bit of Daniel and I might or might not translate them and post them as a drabble collection. I have another fic to finish for now, though.  
> Thanks once again!^))


End file.
